The Odaiba Games Week 3
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: TWEWY X-over. With their friends taken as their entry fee, Agumon and Biyomon must enter the games and fight for their freedom. But they just don't want victory but also the end of the games for good. Pls. Review. Complete
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is the final week of The Odaiba Games. This may say prologue but it's really the epilogue for week 2. I put it here for reference.

Enjoy ;)

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON NOR THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU**

* * *

PROLOGUE

The light cleared and Gatomon and Veemon, whose injuries were all healed, found themselves in a great white abyss. No walls, no floor, no ceiling, nothing was there but themselves.

The sound of footsteps caught their attention as a grumpy looking Damian walked towards them. "If you think I am going to congratulate you two, you are mistaken."

"We won the games fair and square; you have to give us our lives back." Gatomon replied.

"Damn that Lilithmon and her morals." Damian said spitefully. "She will pay dearly for her treachery."

"She's no traitor; she's just staying true to herself." Veemon countered.

"Regardless. The next time we see her, she will not like it." Damian concluded. He raised his palm and glowing golden ring appeared. "Take you ring girl and get out of my sight."

He vanished and the ring floated over to Gatomon's tail where it was placed. She smiled satisfyingly feeling her strength return.

"Wait, this means-!" She turned to her side; on cue, Veemon gave a gasp and clutched his head as numerous images flooded his brain, images a familiar beautiful cat.

"Veemon...you alright?" Gatomon asked worriedly.

He turned to her with a smile on his face. "I remember...I remember you Gatomon!"

She smiled as he went on. "All those times we went to the Digital World together! All those battle! I..." He paused a bit. "I remember that I've always wanted to ask you out."

Gatomon smiled back at him. "Tell you what. When this is all over, when the DL's are all gone, let's celebrate together, just the two of us."

"I'd like that a lot." Veemon said kissing her again. As they put their arms around each other, their bodies began to glow a white light. They flashed a bright light and they were gone.

* * *

"This is the place, the headquarters of the DL's." Joshua said when they arrived. He and the rest of the Digidestined had hidden across the street in front of the large warehouse where the DL's met. "There's a secret entrance inside to their underground lair."

"Alright, here's the plan." Tai began. "Half of us should go in while the other half serve as back-"

But a loud explosion from within the warehouse caught them off guard. "It sound like there's a battle going on in there." Agumon said.

Wanting to get a better look, they ran across the street into the ware house. They totally didn't expect what they just saw.

Lilithmon noise Mode was standing there looking tired as if she'd been fighting. Across her was a thin man wearing a black one piece body suit. He had long black hair that reach his waist, a droopy face with dull eyes and a pair of black tattoo wings.

"Lily!" Veemon shouted.

"Who's that?" Kari asked.

"He's one of them." Joshua began. "A DL named Goro Belwood."

"Tempest Nail!"

Lilithmon shot several tornadoes at Goro; he snapped his fingers and hundreds of chains burst from the ground creating a shield that blocked the attack. The wall dropped except fro three chains which flung themselves at Lilithmon. She slashed and destroyed the chains and lunged at Goro claws ready but at the last second, a chain burst out of the ground and coiled around her arms before it could reach him. She was flung sideways and into a wall.

"Lily!"

They stepped in wanting to help but Lilithmon raised her hand ordering them to stop. "Don't interfere." she said between pants. "This is my fight."

She got up and shot more tornadoes; Goro blocked them with a wall of chains. He made a chain spring up near Lilithmon; it swung and hit her stomach knocking her sideways.

"It's...over..." Goro said sleepily. He snapped his fingers and chains burst out of the ground around Lily and coiled themselves around her wrists and ankles pining her down.

"I'll let...master handle you..." Goro said snapping his fingers again. The chains sunk into the ground bringing Lilithmon with them; she screamed and struggled in vain but eventually, she sunk into the ground.

"Lily!" Tai shouted.

"Hmm?...who...are you?..." Goro asked noticing them for the first time.

"We're here to stop you." Joshua said.

"Joshua, don't just tell him what we're up to!" Mimi retorted.

"Really?..." Goro said. "Sorry...but I can't...let that happen..."

He snapped his fingers and a pair of chains burst out of the sides of all of them and wrapped themselves around each one. While the Digimon struggled, the humans cried out in pain as the chains constricted around their bodies.

"Why aren't you hurting us!" Hawkmon shouted.

"My master...has...specific plans...for you..." Goro answered. "You'll need...to be alive...for that...to...happen..."

Those who could tried to reach for their Digivices but couldn't get to them. The Digimon meanwhile struggled against the chains trying to break free to get to their partners but the chains remained sturdy.

Goro smiled to himself thinking of the reward he'll get for getting rid of the meddlesome Digidestined once and for all. He hoped that it was more time off to just lay down and sleep. He closed his eyes and just waited for the humans' cries of pain to end signaling their death.

"I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL!"

The room went silent; Goro opened his eyes and faced the one who shouted: Agumon.

"What...did you say...?" Goro asked.

"I said...I said I'll make a deal with you." Agumon said as every eye turned to him.

Goro paused for a few seconds. Then, he snapped his fingers; the chains around Agumon sunk into the ground as he fell. "I like...deals...What...d'you have...in mind...?"

Agumon stood up and walked over to Goro glaring at him the while time. "I want you to release all of my friends and promise never to hurt them again. And in exchange...I'll enter the games."

"What! No Agumon, don't do this!" Tai shouted but Agumon's attention was fixed on Goro.

"Why would I...want you...?" he asked.

"If you ask me, I think you'd be the next Game Master." Agumon answered. "Isn't the measure of how good a GM is is through how many Digimon they send into the games? C'mon," He pointed at himself. "Let me in the games; it'll make you a better GM."

Goro considered this offer for several seconds. "Alright...it's a deal..."

Agumon stiffly nodded.

"But...now you'll need...a partner..."

He snapped his fingers; Agumon turned around to see the chains surrounding Biyomon recoiled and threw her forward where she skidded to his side.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried out.

"No, leave her out of this!" Agumon shouted angrily at Goro.

"But you...need a...partner..."

Agumon opened his mouth again to argue but Biyomon stopped him. "It's OK Agumon." she said standing up. "I'll be your partner in the games; you're not the only one who wants them saved."

"Biyomon..."

Agumon sighed and together with Biyomon faced Goro. "You keep your end of the deal first." Agumon said.

Goro thought about this for several more seconds. "Very...well..."

He snapped his fingers and the chains around the Digidestined sunk into the ground. But as they ran forwards to them, the chains sprung up crisscrossing themselves forming a large wall.

"No!" Tai yelled smashing his fists on the wall as the Digimon tried knocking it down with their attacks. They could see everything that was happening. "Agumon, you don't have to do this!"

Agumon ignored him again and he and Biyomon faced Goro. "Now..you do know...what has to happen...before...you can...enter...the games..."

He snapped his fingers and four chains burst from the ground; they parted into two group and wrapped themselves around Agumon's and Biyomon's necks, crushing their wind pipes.

Tai screamed angrily and Sora covered her mouth in horror. The rest of them stopped what they were doing as Biyomon's and Agumon's faces began to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Then with a final twitch and a very audible crunching sound, they stopped choking and fell to the ground unmoving and beginning to turn to data.

"No..."

"Biyomon! Biyomon!" Sora began to cry as she shouted.

"H-hey, what's going on?" Joe said. Everyone turned to him just to see his legs start to turn to data.

"Joe, what-!" Gomamon began but then saw that he two was beginning to turn to data. Everyone looked down and saw the same thing happen to them.

Tai angrily turned to Goro. "You made a deal! You said you wouldn't hurt us!"

"Yes...I did..." Goro replied. "But those two...just made an interesting point."

"That being?" Izzy asked.

"You don't know...?...Let me...explain..."

Goro faced Gabumon and Palmon as he spoke. "Two Digimon...whose deaths...were greatly mourned...by their friends...had the memories...of those friend.. taken away..."

He turned to Veemon and Gatomon; they were up to their chests already. "The Digimon...we identified...as the strongest...had the source...of her strength taken...and the Digimon who loved her...lost the memories of his beloved..."

"And now..." Goro spread his arms towards all of them. "Two Digimon...who gladly...chose death...to save their friends...will lose what...they tried to save..."

"It's us...We're their entry fees!" Ken realized.

Goro smiled; Tai glared at him through the wall.

"You...YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

And then he was gone, all of them were; they were gone just as Agumon and Biyomon turned to data completely. Seeing his job done, Goro lay down on the floor.

"Excellent work." said a voice. A man walked in, he wore a white laboratory suit, had long blonde hair and a pair of tattoo wings on his back.

"Master...?"

"Yes, it is I." the Composer said. "I have come to see if you are prepared for the third week."

"I am...master..."

"I will look forwards to it." the composer said smiling evilly.

"Don't worry master...I've got...the whole week planned out..."

And closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep.


	2. Day 1 Part 1

DAY 1 PART 1

The Composer had left his usual quarters and went to the top of one of the building of Odaiba. He gazed upon the city and recalled how easily he captured it and turned it into a battle ground for his precious games.

"Master." Damian Amos had appeared behind him and knelt.

"Are the preparations for the third week complete?" the Composer.

"Yes Master. It was not easy seeing as we still lack the ability to control Taboo Noise." Damian said in an annoyed tone.

"True true, we must exert much caution with dealing with them. I do not underestimate their capabilities." the Composer said his eyes on the city.

"Yes master; I expect a large number of erasures this week.

The Composer smiled seeing how well his games have done so far. Sure, he had lost one of his subjects and one had turned traitor but he was just glad that the games were still continuing onto its third week. Surely with the extra things he added, no one would win this week.

Except...

"The Digidestined were not all eliminated, were they not?" the Composer asked.

Damian hesitated to answer. "No Master, despite all we said, two of their Digimon were killed and thus sent into the games."

"And their entry fee?"

"I have them here Master." Damian stuck out his hand and a white circle appeared. In it were the images of the Digidestined plus Joshua trapped with no way to escape. He made the circle vanish. "I doubt they would be freed; once their Digimon have been erased, there will be no more obstructions to your games."

"Yes but I do not underestimate those who oppose us." The Composer faced Damian for the first time. "Which is why, I am giving you a special job this week."

"M-Master?" Damian looked up in shock.

His master gave an evil smile. "Worry not. You will find it very enjoyable..."

* * *

Agumon woke up with a start in the middle of a bustling four way intersection. He reflexively put his hand to his neck remembering how Goro had strangled him with a chain.

"Biyomon!" He realized that Biyomon was no where to be found. But she was killed too so she must be there somewhere.

Beep! Beep!

His attention went over to the device on his wrist. Remembering everything Gabumon and Palmon had told them about the games, he knew that this meant that there was a mission that needed to be done. Looking over to it, he read the mission.

_Find and defeat Game Master Goro Bellwood. You have 7 days. Erasure befalls those who fail._

_-the DL's_

"Wh-What kind of mission is this!" Agumon shouted angrily.

"Gah!"

A sharp pain had spread across his hand. Looking at it, he saw a timer set for seven days which began to count down.

"7 days to find Goro? Shouldn't be too hard. But I'll have to find Biyomon first." he thought. But he didn't know where to start. Getting up, he began this wild search for her unaware that something dark and dangerous was tailing him.

* * *

"Biyomon!" he called out. "Biyomon! C'mon answer me!"

But there wasn't any answer which started to worry he opened his mouth to call again, something large and black dashed passed him leaving behind a deep cut in his left shoulder.

Agumon cried out and clutched his shoulder as he got a look of what attacked him. It was a large black wolf with black tattoo front legs and tail (a Grunge Wolf). Unfortunately, it wasn't alone; it gave a loud howl and a pack of four more wolves showed up behind Agumon.

"Pepper Breath!"

He attack instinctively but no flames shot out of his mouth. Remembering that he needed to find a partner to fight, he did the only thing he could do: run.

As he ran, the pack of Grunge Wolves perused him, howling and snarling. He looked around trying to find someplace to hide; he didn't find one but something else instead: Biyomon soaring through the sky across the street.

"Biyomon!"

"Agumon!" she yelled spotting him.

"Biyomon, could you help me out please!"

"I'd love to but I'm in a situation myself!" Agumon saw her fly to the left just as a black quill went right past her. Looking down at the street, he saw that she was being chased by five black hedgehogs with black tattoo quills (Chaoti Corehogs).

"This way!" Agumon yelled turning at a corner. She followed after him and the two groups of Noise met. Biyomon flew down close to Agumon who then noticed the device on her wing; it started to beep.

PARTNER CONFIRMED...

PARTNER CONFIRMED...

INITIALIZING PACT...

Both devices shined with white light; a thin stream of white light connected the two before vanishing.

Agumon stopped running and Biyomon landed next to him. "I think we can fight now." she said. They nodded at each other and faced the Noise.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Several Noise were taken out but there were still some that remained. The Chaoti Corehogs fired their quill at Biyomon and Agumon incinerated them before they could hit her. She on the other hand fired another attack on the Grunge Wolves and took out two.

Now all that're left were three Corehogs and two Wolves. While the Corehogs fired their quills, Agumon and Biyomon countered them giving the Wolves time to run around them. The Wolves lunged at them; Biyomon, who noticed this, shoved Agumon out of the way when the Wolves went right past the, At the same time, the Corehogs fired their quills and destroyed the Wolves.

"They just took out their own kind!" Agumon yelled with a laugh.

"And only three are left!" Biyomon called out. They both fired their attacks and the Noise were gone. Agumon smiled triumphantly but then frowned noticing the injuries she had on herself.

"Something wrong Agumon?" she asked.

"No; it's nothing." he replied. "Anyway, what d'you think about the mission?"

"It's really weird." Biyomon looked at the timer on her wing. "I'm not so sure if it's hard to find one guy in 7 days but it the DL's are as tough as Gabumon and Palmon said they were; this may take some time."

"Good point." Agumon said. "C'mon, let's go search."

Biyomon nodded and they began to walk around together. "By the way Agumon, when you received the mission, did you hear something weird?"

"Huh? Like what?" he asked.

Biyomon looked skywards. "I don't know but it sounded like...like a distant scream of rage."

"Maybe you imagined it."

"Yeah maybe. Anyway, let's keep looking."


	3. Day 1 Part 2

DAY 1 PART 2

Biyomon was right; there was someone that screamed when the mission showed up.

The one who had screamed was Levi who was still furious on top of a building in the city. He was taking deep rasping breaths trying not to do something bad for himself. Beside him, Manfred was much more calm but just as upset as Levi was.

"Young one, calm-"

"No I will not calm down gramps!" Levi shouted. He felt like kicking something. "Why'd they give the position of GM to a guy who'd sleep the whole week off! They should've given it to me!"

"I too am very upset with the current Game Master's actions." Manfred added. "I wanted that position just as bad and I worked hard to get that job; it should be mine."

"Our boss's really starting to get on my nerves; I just wanna give him a piece of my mind." Levi said cracking his knuckles.

Manfred glared at him. "We do not defy our superiors. Our best hope is that a player wins this week and either of us could be the next Game Master."

"But it's our job to make sure they don't." Levi pointed out. "Grrr. C'mon, maybe taking out some players'll take our mind off things."

Manfred nodded and the two of them vanished.

* * *

"It's...It's been three hours...and still no sign of Goro." Agumon said panting. He and Biyomon were completely exhausted from searching.

"I can't go on...We need...a break..." Biyomon said.

Luckily, the two of them were in the park; spotting a nearby bench, they sat down and took a break. Despite the fact that they had to complete the mission, they thought they deserved some rest. It was a beautiful day in Odaiba regardless of the fact that it was being used as the battlegrounds of the DL's games.

"Goro could be anywhere in this city; how're we supposed to find him?" Agumon asked.

Biyomon sighed. "I don't know but we have to find him and beat him before it's too late."

Agumon sadly looked at her feeling guilty. "Look Biyomon, I'm sorry OK."

"Huh? For what?" she asked.

He sighed sadly and hung his head. "I'm sorry I got you into this; I didn't want to pull you in with me when I wanted to save the others."

He felt really guilty about this and only wanted to make up for it. "Listen Agumon, you don't have to feel guilty. Even if Goro hadn't sent me here, I wouldn't mind fighting alongside you in these games."

This cheered Agumon up a lot. "Thanks Biyomon; you really-"

But he was interrupted when something slammed into the back of the bench they were sitting on. Startled, they looked over the bench to see a Grunge Wolf recovering from the hit. It spotted them and jumped over the bench and then was destroyed by Agumon and Biyomon's combined attack.

"What's going on?" They started looking around until they saw another Grunge Wolf flying through the air towards them. After taking it out, they ran in the direction it came from.

To their surprise, they found Levi and Manfred looking exhausted surrounded by several black bears with black tattoo arms (Wall Of Grizzlies). One of the Grizzlies slashed at Levi who dodged it and smacked it away with his tail that sprung from the back of his waist.

"Hey, those are Levi and Manfred right?" Biyomon asked. Before Agumon could reply, the two DL's spotted them.

"Great. Look, we'll get rid of you two after we deal with these Taboo Noise." Levi said.

"Why does our master keep creating these things knowing that we still lack the ability to control them!" Manfred yelled out as he dodged an attack from a Grizzly. and fired a beam of golden energy from his cane at it.

"Hey, d'you two want some help?" Agumon asked.

"Bah! We will not accept help from mere players!" Manfred answered angrily.

"Yeah; what he said!" Levi said but then looked really nervous. "We don't need your help!"

But then four more Wall of Grizzlies showed up and the four of them began to get nervous; this many powerful Noise were a serious force to deal with. If any more showed up, none of them would've stood a chance.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and all of the Noise were engulfed in violent flames. As they twisted around in agony, Levi, Manfred, Agumon and Biyomon could do nothing but shield themselves from the heat as the Noise were soon burnt into nothingness.

"Hmph. You two are pathetic." Damian said as he appeared among them. He walked towards Levi and Manfred. "Some officers you are; you are a disgrace to us."

"Shut up! It's not our fault they attacked us!" Levi answered angrily.

Damian didn't reply and instead turned towards Agumon and Biyomon who cringed at the sight of him. He smiled. "Now is you excuse me, I have personal business with these two."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait." Levi said. "We're not allowed to attack them directly until the last day."

"Yes that is true." Damian said simply. "But I have permission straight from the Master allowing we to engage players directly."

"What about us? "Manfred asked.

"No. the privilege was given only to me."

"Well why's that! Why were you the only one given that kind of right?" Levi said angrily.

"Do not defy the Master's orders." Damian said sharply. "Now be gone you two; I want to deal with these two myself."

The two sulked and then vanished. Damian walked towards Agumon and Biyomon saying: "Finally, I have been waiting for my revenge for so long."

"Revenge? What've we ever done to you?" Agumon asked.

"You do not recognize me? Perhaps my true from will make you remember."

His body was engulfed in a crimson red aura. Together, they saw his features change, a pair of wings sprouted out of his back and he grew horn on his head. When it was over, Agumon and Biyomon looked in horror at him.

"Now do you remember?"

"You...You're...!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Yes, it is I: Demon Lord of Wrath, Daemon!"

"But-But you're supposed to be sealed away in the Dark Ocean!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Yes but then my Master freed me from that wretched place. I vowed revenge when I first entered there and now I will have it!"

He changed from his cloak mode to his demonic one and stuck out his hand. This time, a pitch black Noise symbol covered in black flames appeared. He placed the symbol on his chest; it flashed and he was engulfed in black energy for several seconds. When it was gone, there were black tattoos all over his body which made him look more menacing.

"Daemon Taboo Noise Mode has arrived."

"Evil Inferno!"

Agumon and Biyomon could only flee as the huge surge of flames was shot at them. The ground was completely singed and the smell of burning plants and ash lingered through the air.

"We can't fight him; he's too strong!" Biyomon told Agumon.

"Yes but you must fight me to survive." Daemon said. "After all, you wouldn't not want to lose your friends do you?" He stuck out his palm and the images of the Digidestined appeared withing a sphere. This shocked Agumon and Biyomon greatly.

"Why're they there? What did you do to them?" Agumon asked angrily.

"Nothing. They are your entry fee after all." Daemon said with a chuckle.

"You...You!"

"Agumon, wait!" But Biyomon was too late; Agumon had launched himself at Daemon firing a Pepper Breath while he was at it. Daemon laughed at this attempt and fired another Evil Inferno that completely overpowered Agumon's attack. Agumon stopped and could only watch as the flames neared him. But before the flames could reach him, Biyomon swooped in, grabbed his shoulders and began to fly away.

"We can't fight him now! We have to get away!" she said as they flew. Agumon looked like he wanted to argue back but then just went along with it.

"Evil Flapping!"

Daemon shot a massive burst of energy at the two of them. Biyomon flew downwards to avoid it but it ended up grazing the top of her left wing. Nevertheless, she flew away as fast as she could carrying Agumon.

"Fools! You cannot escape from me!" Daemon shouted as he flew after them. He fired more attacks at them and Biyomon flew around just to dodge.

"How you doing Biyomon!" Agumon shouted during the chase.

"N...Not so well!" she shouted back; she was starting to get tired from all the flying and dodging. "I don't think I can keep this up forever!"

But she didn't have to; just before Daemon could fire another attack something large slammed into him knocking him off balance. Biyomon stopped for while and turned around to see a green and brown whirlwind separate into Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Wh-What're-?"

"Run! We'll hold him off as long as we can!" Lopmon shouted. Biyomon understood and flew away as fast as she could.

"No!" Daemon flew after them but Terriermon slammed into him with Terrier Tornado. Daemon recovered and fired Evil Inferno but the two rabbits turned into tornadoes again and used their increased agility to dodge and fly away. With all of his targets gone, Daemon could only scream in rage as he flew off to search.

* * *

Now far away from Daemon, Biyomon spotted an alleyway between two buildings and flew there. Upon landing, she dropped Agumon and then collapsed panting and drowsy.

"That was...close..." she said tired.

Agumon got up and examined the sky. "He doesn't seem to be following us."

"Those...those were Terriermon...and Lopmon right?"

"Yeah; we've got to remember to thank them the next time we see them."

Biyomon nodded and closed her eyes. "We should rest here for a while. You can go to sleep first; I'll take the first watch." Agumon said.

Biyomon silently agreed and lay down and slept; she needed it. Agumon watched her for a while before moving to the entrance of the alleyway and sat down.

As he sat there watching in case Daemon or a Noise showed up, he couldn't help but feel even more guilty that he did before. It was his fault again that Biyomon got hurt; if he hadn't blindly rushed in at Daemon, she wouldn't have had to save him and ended up getting hurt. If the whole week was going to go on like this, how many more times must she get hurt because of him?

It was already nighttime; Agumon was beginning to get sleepy from watching. Biyomon was still fast asleep. Agumon was up for a long time but didn't want to get Biyomon up.

But then he heard something shift behind him, further in the alleyway. He got up and looked for what made the sound; it was dark and he couldn't see anything but he could make out several shaped shifting through the darkness.

"Uh...Biyomon." Agumon said nudging her head gently. "Biyomon, we have to go."

"Huh?" Biyomon said sleepily. "What's going-"

But then something long and sleek shout out of the shadows right at them. Agumon grabbed Biyomon's wing and pulled her out of the way. Leaving the alley, they looked back and saw that what was chasing them was a black furred mink with tattoo markings (a Death Metal Mink). There were four of them and they lunged at them.

"Spiral Twister!"

But the Noise twisted around and dodged Biyomon's attack. They launched themselves at her but Agumon incinerated them with his attack. With them gone, Agumon and Biyomon ran away in case more showed up.

They took refuge inside a convenience store since they doubted that Noise would enter a building. They slumped up against a wall unnoticed by the cashier in the store.

"We should be safe for now." Agumon said.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be knocked out after each day?" Biyomon asked.

"No. Gabumon and Palmon said that they got knocked out after every mission. The mission's not over yet so that's why we're still awake. Well, at least now we can both get some sleep."

Biyomon sighed. "Yeah, good night Agu-"

But then, she felt something hit her shoulder lightly. Looking over, she saw that Agumon was fast asleep exhausted from the stuff they did that day. After whispering him a silent good night, she too went to sleep.

* * *

For those who have played The World Ends With You, you'll know that the players get knocked out even before the day ends even during the 3rd week. In these games, they don't get knocked out to increase the number of erasures during the week. Clever DL's...


	4. Day 2 Part 1

DAY 2 PART 1

Agumon and Biyomon woke up the following morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. At least, until they saw that the timer was still on their hands making them remember the mission they had to do in six days.

"M-morning Biyomon." Agumon said yawning a little.

"Hey Agumon. Where d'you think we should look today." Biyomon asked.

"Hmm. I dunno. I think we searched some parts of the east side of the city yesterday so maybe we should try the west."

Biyomon nodded in agreement and they made their way to the door. But before they could leave, they suddenly opened and Levi stepped into the store. Immediately, Agumon grabbed Biyomon and brought her to the side; luckily, Levi didn't notice and just continued his way into the store.

"That's Levi. What's he doing here?" Biyomon whispered making Agumon shush her and listen to what's going on.

Levi casually walked over to a coffee stand and ordered a cup from the man working there. After paying, he was given a steaming cup of coffee and wen over to a chair to drink. Levi sniffed the drink, sighed and then said: "Coffee, one of the only things humans got right."

As he took a sip, someone from behind said: "Hi there Levi."

He smiled in recognition of the voice. Lowering the cup, he turned around and found a young woman smiling at him. Agumon and Biyomon recognized her as the cashier. "Hey Yuki; how're you doing?" Levi said.

"Pretty well." she replied sitting down next to him. "How's work?"

Levi sighed grumpily and shook his head. "Some other guy got that job I've been wanting and he's the laziest guy we've got! I just don't get it; I've been working longer than he did and I still didn't get a promotion."

"Oh Levi, y'know it's really bad to envy others like that." Yuki said.

"Sorry; it's kinda my nature." Levi replied seriously taking a sip of coffee.

"And Levi, you shouldn't just give up. I mean, if you keep working hard, then your boss will start to like you more right?"

"That's the problem; my boss is really hard to please." Levi sighed sadly. "He keeps looking down on us and says that he's a lot better than us in everything."

"Well who is this guy? I think I want a word with him." Yuki said crossing her arms.

Levi shook his head quickly. "No. Trust me; he won't like that. I'll just stick to your advice Yuki; thanks for it."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome. Wait, I have to man the register."

"OK. See you some other time Yuki."

"Bye Levi."

As Yuki walked over to the cash register, Levi took a sip feeling a lot better than he did when he entered.

"So what was that all about?"

Levi nearly spat the coffee out of his mouth when he saw Agumon and Biyomon sitting across him. "Um, everything alright Levi?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine; this coffee's still a little too hot." he said back. Luckily, there was a magazine rack withing arm's reach; he grabbed a random magazine and pretended to read. "What're you two doing here!" he whispered loudly.

"We stayed here for the night." Biyomon answered.

"So Levi, is that Yuki girl you're girlfriend or something?" Agumon asked chuckling.

"Sh-Shut up!" Levi turned scarlet. "She's just...a close acquaintance that's all."

"Then why're you blushing?" Agumon laughed again. Levi angrily opened his palm forming a Noise symbol. But then he did a sideways glance at Yuki and closed his hand.

"You two have no idea how lucky you are." he said spitefully. "If we weren't here, you'd be begging me to erase you by now."

"Right, so...you like her right?" Biyomon asked.

Levi glanced at Yuki again and bit his lip. "She's the only human I don't hate." Was all he answered.

"But you like her."

Levi took a sip to avoid answering. "So why do you hate humans?" Biyomon asked.

"It's normal to hate those you envy." Levi answered.

"You're jealous of humans? Why?" Agumon asked curiously.

Levi sighed annoyingly and lowered the magazine so they were looking right into his bright green eyes. "I'm a Digimon not a human; don't you think it's against nature or something that a Digimon would love a human? Don't you think I'd be laughed at or picked on 'cause of that?"

"Well actual romantic love between a human and Digimon is odd; I'll admit that." Biyomon said.

"Exactly. I'm jealous of humans because they can love other humans without it looking odd."

Both Agumon and Biyomon just stared at him; they found it hard to believe that this was the same guy whom they wanted to help the previous day. Wordlessly, Levi finished his drink and put the magazine back.

"This talk never happened." he whispered sharply before leaving the store.

"Wow, Levi's got one heck of a problem." Agumon commented as they too left the store. "Anyway, back to our problem." He looked from left to right. "We have to find and beat Goro in six days."

"Right, and we have to watch out for Taboo Noise and Daemon." Biyomon said.

Almost on cue, three small spheres of light appeared near Agumon's hand while two appeared near Biyomon's. Opening their hands the spheres revealed themselves to be pins which fell into their hands.

"Good. Now we have more firepower; we can take on anything now." Agumon said. Instantly, two Noise showed up. They were two dark skinned rhinos with black tattoo horns and markings (Trance Rhinos).

"You just had to jinx it." Biyomon said sarcastically.

"Well...at least we got our pins now. It should be easier to take them out." Agumon said. The two rhinos charged at them and they jumped away before they could be hit.

"Nova Blast!"

"Wing Blade!"

Their attacks slammed into the sides of the two Noise but were protected from the heat by their tough hides. They recovered from the hit and charged again at their targets. Biyomon flew upwards but Agumon jumped onto the back of the one that was charging ta him.

"Hey ya bug lug! I'm over here!" he taunted. The other Noise heard him and charged; Agumon jumped off in time just before the second Noise charged right into the first and they both fell onto their sides swinging their legs in the air in an attempt to get back up. Agumon and Biyomon saw their chance.

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

And with that, the two Trance Rhinos were gone; Biyomon landed and was about to relish their victory when they heard an explosion nearby. They followed it and found Terriermon and Lopmon surrounded by three Trance Rhinos.

"We should help them!" Agumon cried out but then a rhino charged at the two rabbits. Lopmon took it out with one Lightning Spear and Terriermon destroyed another with Gargo Missile. With one Noise left, they took it out together, smacking it into submission with Double Typhoon.

They celebrated their victory and Agumon and Biyomon sighed in relief. What happened next happened very fast; as they were celebrating, two Trance Rhinos appeared out of thin air and one of them charged at Lopmon, whose back was turned on it. She didn't notice it; only Terriermon did so but at the last moment. Without thinking at all, he threw her aside and took the attack.

The result was him being impaled right through his chest.

Time seemed to stand completely still as Agumon, Biyomon and Lopmon could do nothing but watch Terriermon have the horn of the rhino pierced all the way through his chest. Wordlessly and with what little strength he had left, Terriermon took a pin and placed it on the Noise's forehead.

"Tr...Tri...Beam..."

A burst of energy shot forth taking out the rhino and the second one. With both Noise gone, Terriermon fell to the ground, a gaping hole in his chest. Terrified, everyone else ran to him.

"No..."Lopmon was the first to reach him. She dropped down to her knees and held his left hand. "Terriermon..." Tears formed in her eyes. "Terriermon please! Don't...please don't..."

"There has to be something we can do." Agumon said panicky looking at Lopmon. She didn't reply so he turned to Biyomon who also didn't say anything. "C'mon, we have to do something!"

"Lopmon..." Terriermon suddenly said.

"Please stop talking Terriermon; please save your strength!" she pleaded tearfully.

"I'm sorry...Lopmon..." Terriermon said losing his strength. "Because of me dying...you won't...be able to... to go back...to...your partner..."

"I don't care about me! I care about you; I always have!" Lopmon cried out; tears already began to fall onto her beloved partner's body. Biyomon was starting to tear up too while Agumon felt his throat tighten.

"Lopmon...For three weeks...we didn't do anything...but fight...But...but I didn't complain...'cause...I was happy...to fight...with you..."

"...T...Terriermon..." Lopmon clenched his hand tighter while closing her eyes.

He smiled slightly and slowly used whatever strength he had left to raised his other hand and wiped the tears from her eyes before placing his hand on her cheek. Her eyes opened at his touch just in time to see Terriermon's legs slowly turn to data and float away.

"...Lopmon...I love you..."

And he was gone, nothing left but a stream of data coming from where he once was. Lopmon dropped her hand and sobbed loudly though no one but the three of them could hear her. Biyomon started to cry too and Agumon placed a comforting arm around her while choking back his own tears. Together, the three of them remained silent, taking in the immense grief they've just experienced.

"You two..." Lopmon said still looking at when Terriermon had been previously. She clenched her fists. "You want...these damn games to be gone for good right?"

They didn't know how she knew that but nodded in reply. Still without looking at them, Lopmon slowly raised her hand and pointed at one of the streets.

"There's an abandoned building along that road." she explained. "Can you please go there and tell everyone what happened?"

They didn't know what she was talking about. Wiping a tear from her eye, Biyomon said: "Wh...What about you Lopmon?"

Almost instantly, her legs began to turn to data. As Agumon and Biyomon looked at her in shock, she turned to them with tears still in her eyes.

"I can't go on anymore..." she began. "Please... go now...I'll...I'll be fine; I'll be with him soon."

They continued to look at her while she slowly turned to data. Then, Agumon slowly helped Biyomon to her feet and together they said good bye to Lopmon before they went down the street she indicated. Now alone, Lopmon wrapped herself around with her long ears and laid down on the exact spot where Terriermon was. From her position, she could almost imagine that it was Terriermon who had wrapped his ears around her. Despite all her grief and he sadness, she was able to manage a small.

"Terriermon...I'm almost there..."

And just like that, she was gone, gone and can never be reborn, gone like her entry fee which would completely vanish with her. But Lopmon wasn't sad at all, the reason being that, even though they were apart for a short while, she was once again reunited with her partner.


	5. Day 2 Part 2

Sorry this chapter took so long. The site kept getting an error whenever I try updating but it seems to be OK now.

* * *

DAY 2 PART 2

Agumon and Biyomon were very silent while they walked through the street Lopmon indicated. He was sniffing while she was wiping whatever tears remained in her eyes.

"I still think we could've done something." Agumon said bitterly.

"I wanted to do something too Agumon but it was already too late." Biyomon said wiping another tear from her eye.

"And what about Lopmon? She's probably gone too right now." Agumon stopped in his tracks, his head down. Alarmed, Biyomon stopped too and stared at him.

"Agumon-"

"It's these games..." Agumon whispered furiously. "It's these damn, stupid, evil games that get Digimon killed!" His voice rose to a shout.

"Agumon!" Biyomon began but he cut her off.

"Who do those DL's think they are just letting us get killed for their entertainment! I've had it! Biyomon, we're finding Goro and after we beat him, the Composer's next!"

"Agumon calm down." Biyomon said flapping her wings. "Look, I know how you feel. I'm fed up with these games too. And I agree, the DL' have to be stopped and if it has to be us who does it, then we'll do it together."

Agumon finally calmed down and looked at her glad to know that he didn't have to do this alone, that he had someone who would stay by his side. Together, they could face anything.

"Ah, now that's the spirit."

It was an unknown voice that came from behind them. Turning back, they found it's owner: a Flamemon leaning cross armed on the side of a building, a device around his wrist.

"Hey Coronamon, wake up; I think I've found some new recruits."

Flamemon was speaking to the small red lump sleeping on the ground. Coronamon woke up, scratched his eye and said: "Really? Where Flamemon?"

Flamemon pointed at Agumon and Biyomon's confused figures. Coronamon examined them. "Yeah, these guys look capable; maybe we should show the others and hear what they think."

"Uh, who are you two exactly?" Agumon asked.

"Oh where are my manners?" Flamemon hit his head lightly. "I'm Flamemon and here's my partner Coronamon."

"We're players too." Coronamon said holding up his device. "Now if you don't mind, we'd like you two to come with us."

"Where?" Biyomon asked.

The two Digimon began waling down the street. "It's just over here. C'mon, it isn't too far." Flamemon said.

Eventually, the four of them came across an abandoned building with two empty lots on its sides; it seemed to be a boarding house of some sorts. Flamemon and Coronamon led the way up to the second floor. In front of them was a long corridor with five doors along the sides.

"Hey everyone! We've got some new guys here!" Flamemon called out.

Four doors opened and curious Digimon stepped out making the corridor very crowded. Coronamon told everyone to head on over to the dining room on the first floor and they followed.

The chairs of the dinning room were gone but a long oblong shaped table stood in the middle. The Digimon filled into the room talking to each other curiously.

"Alright everyone, these're Agumon and Biyomon!" Flamemon said presenting them. "Those are Rinkmon, Mothmon, Commandramon, and Pteramon." Flamemon pointed at each of them as he mentioned their name.

"Nice to meet you all. So you're all players?" Biyomon asked.

"That's correct." Rinkmon answered holding up the device on his wrist.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Coronamon said facing Agumon and Biyomon. "Have you two seen two rabbit Digimon? They're about yay high, the guy's white and green and the girl's brown and pink."

"Come to think of it, Terriermon and Lopmon have been gone for a while now." Pteramon said thinking. "Have you two seen them?"

Instantly, a lump grew in Agumon's and Biyomon's throats. He looked downwards and Biyomon began: "Well you see..."

And so Biyomon narrated the whole sad incident with Terriermon and Lopmon; she almost started crying again recounting it. When she was done done, the whole group was silent with grief and sorrow; Commandramon took off his helmet and stood in silence with the group.

"We will not let their deaths go to waste." Commandramon said seriously putting his helmet back on.

The rest of them nodded. "So who are you guys?" Agumon asked.

"Basically, we're a group of players working together to end these games for good." Mothmon explained. "Terriermon and Lopmon started it yesterday and recruited the rest of us here."

"Our first goal is of course to find Goro." his partner Rinkmon continued. "Whichever team among us beats him will get their lives back. Then, while we continue the fight here in the following week, that team can fight the DL's in the real world."

"Nice plan; so how far have your searches been?" Agumon asked.

"We haven't found Goro yet." Pteramon said ruefully.

"I did the math; we have until 6 pm on the seventh day to find and beat him." Flamemon said. "If we don't well...things get really bad for us."

"So where do we start?" Agumon said.

"Commandramon's got a pretty good idea on where to start." Coronamon said and the whole group turned to Commandramon who was busy polishing his gun.

"It's pretty simple actually." he said. "I just think that Goro would hide somewhere none of us thought of looking but still within the city. I'm talking about the underground sewage system that spans across the whole city. That's where I think Goro is."

"That seems like a good idea." Agumon replied.

"So it's settled then." Flamemon said with a nod. "There's a manhole just outside the building; we could use it to get to the sewers."

They all nodded and left the building; just as Flamemon said, there was a manhole not too far away and headed there.

"There we go." Rinkmon said removing it and peering down into the darkness. "I'm going in first."

He jumped inside and there was a splash as his feet hit water. "Well?" Mothmon called after him.

"It reeks like hell in here!" Rinkmon shouted. Almost reluctantly, everyone else followed.


	6. Day 2 Part 3

Hey everyone, it's my summer vacation so that means two updates a week! Expect the next chapter to be up soon

* * *

DAY 2 PART 3

Just as Rinkmon said, it stank like hell down there. Any place would be if everything that went down a toilet went there. The last of the players arrived and assessed the area. They were in a long circular tunnel; there were two ledges on both sides separated by a dark brown river of sewer water and sludge in the middle.

"If Goro is indeed here, I'd like to see how he manages the stench." Pteramon said wafting the air around him.

They continued on following the tunnel trying not to breath in the rank odor that came from the water. Eventually, they came across a large circular area with several separate tunnels leading to different areas.

"If we split up, we should cover more ground." Agumon said.

"Agreed, we're taking this path." Rinkmon said before zooming off at incredible speed towards the left most tunnel.

"Hey wait! You know I have trouble keeping up with your speed!" Mothmon shouted before going after his partner.

"Coronamon and I will take that path." Flamemon said before he and his partner went through the tunnel dead ahead. Commandramon and Pteramon took the upper left path leaving Agumon and Biyomon to take the right one.

The tunnel they entered didn't seem any different from the one they came from. Yet, they continued on in the search for Goro wondering at all if he was even here.

"Wait, what if we do run into Goro?" Biyomon asked.

"Hmm. Good point. We'll just have to find some way to signal the others." Agumon answered. "Speaking of Goro, why the heck would he want to hide here?"

"Y'know, something's been bugging me lately." Biyomon began. "We only met Goro once for a short time but now...I'm not actually surprised that he decided to go into hiding and letting us find him."

"Well if you say so." Agumon said and they kept quiet during the rest of the search.

Several hours later...

"That's it, I'm giving up." Agumon said sitting down. "We've been searching for hours and no Goro."

Biyomon sat down too. "I think you're right; we should go find the others."

Agumon got up and shouted as loud as he could into the tunnel. After a few seconds of silence, they heard a reply shout from Coronamon. Together, they ran in the direction it came from.

"Any good?" Flamemon asked when they arrived.

"No, couldn't find a thing." Agumon replied.

Flamemon nodded. "I called out to the others; maybe they'll have better news."

"Unfortunately, we don't." Commandramon said meeting up with them.

"None here too." Mothmon said also showing up with Rinkmon.

Agumon looked up. "I think it's still the middle of the afternoon; we should get back up and do some more searching before night falls."

"I agree but..." Mothmon looked around. "Does anyone know which way we came from?"

No one did; none of them exactly payed any attention to where they were going. Rinkmon spotted a manhole nearby. "Hey, maybe we could use that to get to the surface."

Everyone nodded and Rinkmon climbed up the ladder bellow the manhole. With a little push he was able to lift it and examined his surroundings.

"Alright, the coast's clear." he reported. "Everyone-OW!"

The lid suddenly shut and Rinkmon yelled as his fingers got caught up. "What's happening!" Biyomon cried out.

"Someone must've stepped on the lid." Rinkmon replied.

"But who-" But she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Huh? What the-!" The manhole suddenly opened up revealing Levi and Manfred. "Hey, it's players!"

Rinkmon quickly shut the manhole and climbed back down as Levi and Manfred tried to open it. "What're players doing in the sewers!" Levi yelled out.

"It matters not! Just get them!" Manfred shouted.

"What do we do? We can't fight them down here." Pteramon said.

"I've got an idea. Just wait for my signal." Commandramon said and he climbed up the ladder.

"Damn it! Why wont' this thing open!" Levi yelled trying to pry open the manhole.

"You have your chance now let me!" Manfred yelled out. Levi left and Manfred tried prying it open. It suddenly did but they ended up face to face with Commandramon. He pulled out a hand grenade, yanked the pin out with his teeth and threw it upwards.

"DCD Bomb!"

The grenade exploded right in Levi's and Manfred's faces and they were blown back by the blast. Recovering, the smoke cleared revealing that the players had used it as a cover to leave the sewers.

Levi spat angrily. "Tch. That was pretty good but you're all going down." His eyes met Agumon and Biyomon and narrowed. Together, he and Manfred created Noise symbols which flashed and twenty Fusion Sharks and Trance Rhinos appeared.

"Get them!"

"Stand together!" Agumon shouted as the Noise advanced. Pins were pulled out.

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Sol Blaster!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"M16 Assassin!"

"Missile Storm!"

"Spinning Cutter!"

"Multiple Blaster!"

The player's attacks combined into a huge explosion that took out every single Noise in the area; yet the humans within the vicinity of the blast didn't notice it at all. Even Levi and Manfred had to brace themselves for the shock wave that followed. The dust cleared and the players were still standing.

"Is that all you got?" Agumon taunted. Levi and Manfred angrily got up.

"I will handle this." Damian said suddenly appearing behind them. The players froze was he walked right past Levi and Manfred.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Levi said going after him.

"We saw them first." Manfred said doing the same. "They are our marks and we will finish them off."

But then, Damian turned around and caught their arms. With one mighty swing, he sent Levi and Manfred hurdling into the side of a building where they collapsed on the ground. The players were stunned by this.

"You had your chance and you failed.." He turned to the still stunned players. "I will deal with them so begone!"

For the second time, Damian had dismissed them. Levi spat angrily and Manfred glared at him before they both vanished into thin air. Damian continued to advance on the players.

"He's just human right? Shouldn't be too hard to fight him." Flamemon said getting ready for a fight.

"Uh, there's something you need to know about the DL's." Agumon said stepping back a little.

"What?"

"This!" Damian shouted before he was engulfed in a crimson aura. The players watched in agitation as the aura vanished and Daemon Taboo Noise Mode appeared.

"H-He's a Digimon!" Mothmon exclaimed.

"And not just a Digimon!" Commandramon said equally shocked. "He's one of the Seven Great Demon Lords!"

"Indeed I am." Daemon said. He fired Evil Inferno at them and they were forced to dodge.

"Finally." he said with an evil smile. "Those two annoying rabbits will not come to your rescue now."

That reference to Terriermon and Lopmon made Agumon's and Biyomon's blood boil with rage. The rest of the players recovered and began their assault.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Sol Blaster!"

Daemon flew upwards to dodge their attacks and then flew downwards again to punch the ground where they were. As the players dodged, a huge crater former and the humans in the area did notice that and ran away from the vicinity. Daemon then has to cross his arms to shield himself from a spray of bullets from Commandramon's gun.

"Sharp Wing!"

Pteramon used this distraction to fly upwards and then go straight down, his pointed nose heading right for Daemon. Unfortunately, he noticed this; he jumped away at the last second, placed his hand on Pteramon and used his speed to painfully slam him into the ground.

"Pteramon!" Commandramon cried out.

"Evil Flapping!"

Rinkmon rushed in to knock Commandramon out of the way before Daemon's attack could hit. Mothmon flew in and used Poison Dust to distract Daemon. Rinkmon then ran in at incredible speed and slash Daemon right in the chest, knocking him back.

Rinkmon and Mothmon cheered but Daemon recovered and flew in on them. Rinkmon ran away just in time but Mothmon was unlucky; Daemon caught up with him and grabbed him by the head squeezing him painfully making him struggle. Rinkmon ran back in to save his partner but Daemon kicked him into the side of a building when he was close enough and then threw Mothmon into the same building like what he did to Levi and Manfred.

Daemon surveyed his surroundings; all of the players were down except for Agumon and Biyomon. Their eyes locked for about a second before the attacked.

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Evil Inferno!"

The three fire attacks merged into a colossal explosion that knocked everyone back several feet and they ended up face down on the ground. The dust cleared revealing Daemon getting to his feet but still looking strong and energetic.

"This is bad; we have to retreat." Biyomon said struggling to get up.

Agumon turned to Commandramon. "D'you have any other grenades in there." He nodded. "Wait for my signal."

Daemon began walking towards them. "I think I shall start with you two." he said to Agumon and Biyomon. "My revenge shall be sweet and you will join those two rodents who got in my way-"

"NOW!"

At Agumon's signal, Commandramon threw two grenades into the air. One exploded and produced a bright flash of light while the other covered the area in dense smoke. Daemon shielded his eyes until the flash was over; he waved his arms and flapped his wing to get rid of the smoke but when it cleared, he realized that the players were gone. He screamed in rage realizing that his targets had escaped his wrath again and flew off to search.

* * *

"That was close." said a relieved Biyomon who was peering from underneath the manhole; they used the smoke and light to sneak back into the sewers unnoticed by Daemon.

"We should be safe for now." Pteramon said recovering from the battle. "Now, we must return to our base and rest; it's impossible for us to continue our search in our current state."

The rest of them agreed but they still didn't know the way back. After about an hour of searching, they spotted another manhole. Agumon climbed up and peeked outside.

"All clear!" he said after carefully examining the area. He and everyone else climbed up and entered the street above.

"No sign of any trouble so far." Coronamon said.

"We're not too far away from our base; as long we play it safe, we'll be fine." Commandramon said.

But playing it safe made them arrived when it was already dark. They were so relieved to have found the place that they rushed in when just a few feet away.

Nobody spoke when they entered; they were too tired. Wordlessly, they headed to the second floor where the bedrooms were. Mothmon told Agumon and Biyomon where their room was before going to bed himself.

The was rather dirty and had the look of neglect but it was still a room with a window between two beds along the walls. Biyomon headed over to the right bed and collapsed on it sending a cloud of dust into the air. Agumon thought she as tired as he was having to fight Daemon for two consecutive days.

Her deep breathing told him that she was already fast asleep despite it still being quite early. "Good night Biyomon." he said before he too went to sleep.


	7. Day 3 Part 1

DAY 3 PART 1

"Aerial Attack!"

"Ultimate Twin Sickles!"

Daemon sighed as he pathetically dodged the two attacks. He jumped into the air and launched Evil Inferno. The Unimon and Snimon he was fighting were engulfed in flames and began to cry out in agony. By the time Daemon landed, they were already erased.

He sighed and flew around the city looking for more players to erase but really, he was looking for Agumon and Biyomon. With them erased by his hand, his revenge against the Digidestined would be complete.

Revenge...That's what's driven him this whole time, revenge against those children and their Digimon, revenge for sealing him away in that wretched Dark Ocean until he was rescued by their master.

It all started during the first week. When Billy told him that the last two Digimon he killed were that of the Digidestined, he remembered the trouble they gave him and was filled with thoughts of revenge. His next move was then to tell Lily to rig the contest for the backstage passes to her concert so she can send their Digimon again into the games.

And now, his revenge was almost complete; he just needs to find two Digimon somewhere in the city and erase them. He set off to do just that.

* * *

Biyomon woke up first that morning and was quite surprised to find herself in a bed before remembering that she was taking refuge here with other players. She looked over to where Agumon was sleeping soundly and peacefully. Then she noticed the ticking timer on his hand; she looked at her own timer and thought one thing.

"Five more days..."

She remembered what had happened yesterday more specifically, Terriermon and Lopmon's death. They had died because of these very games she and Agumon were working so hard to end once and for all. These games were dangerous; they almost died again several time now.

Then she realized that if she was erased, she'd be taking Agumon with her and vice versa. This meant that she was as much burden to him as he was too her. Not that she thought of him as a burden; Biyomon was only worried about if he thought of her as one.

Just on cue, he woke up and stretched his arms. "M-morning Biyomon." he said to her.

"Hey Agumon." she said gloomily.

Agumon noticed this and sat down on his bed. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing really..."

"C'mon, you can tell me." He smiled at her. "We're partners in this thing after all."

She tried smiling back at him. "But that's just it. Listen," She started nervously twiddling the tips of her wings. "I've been thing about what happened to Terriermon and Lopmon lately.

Agumon frowned remembering that sorry incident and Biyomon continued. "It's really scary knowing that if your partner gets erased, you'll get erased too. So that got me thinking...Agumon...Am I just being a burden to you in these games by being your partner?"

Agumon just stared at her completely surprised by her question. He then got up and went over to her.

"Biyomon Biyomon Biyomon." he said shaking his head. "Why the heck would I think that?"

"But if I get erased, I'll be pulling you with me."

"So? Yeah that rule sucks but I don't really mind it much. And to answer your question Biyomon: no, you were never a burden to me. Heck, you saved me back on the first day remember. I haven't thank you yet so...thanks."

Biyomon felt so relieved when she heard this. Before she could say anything however, there was a knock on the door. "Wakey wakey you two, we're having a meeting downstairs." Flamemon's voice said. After Agumon gave Biyomon a friendly pat on her shoulder before they left their room.

The mood downstairs wasn't pleasant; everyone was now slightly tense. With no leads, they still didn't know Goro's hiding place.

"Have you guys searched the whole city yet?" Agumon asked.

"No, not really." Mothmon answered. "Guess we'll have to sweep the entire city then."

Pteramon looked at his timer. "We've only five more days; let's make them count."

They all nodded and left the building. Commandramon hopped onto his partner and flew off saying that they should meet back there at sunset and if they do see Goro, they don't fight immediately. They all agreed on this and went their separate ways.

"Maybe Goro's inside a building or something." Biyomon suggested as they searched.

"But we can't just search every building in the city; that'll take too long." Agumon replied. "We need a good lead to where he is."

"Until then," Biyomon continued. "We'll just have to keep searching."

Then a pair of Wall of Grizzlies showed up. "And taking out Noise while doing it." Agumon added.

The Grizzlies howled menacingly before charging at them. Agumon and Biyomon jumped aside to dodge and then fired their attacks. They were really tough; they took a direct hit from Terra Force and Wing Blade without getting destroyed. They recovered from their hits and lunged at one target each.

The first one slashed at Agumon who ducked and rammed the Noise with his shoulder. It stumbled back a little leaving ample time for him to fire another Terra Force at it.

Biyomon on the other hand took to the air circling around the Grizzly which was growling at her as if it were yelling at her to get down. She launched another Wing Blade at it but it slashed it apart with its claws. It jumped for her but she flew out of the way just in time.

The Noise seemed to be learning from the fight and decided to adapt to their situation. The one attacking Biyomon switched targets and lunged at Agumon. He was too busy fighting the other Noise to notice and ended up getting slashed in the chest.

"Agumon!" Biyomon cried out.

Gritting his teeth, Agumon looked down and examined his chest; it wasn't bleeding but that attack really hurt. The two Grizzlies lunged at him again but were then hit in the back by Biyomon's Wing Blade.

"Hey, you leave him alone!" she shouted this time firing Meteor Wing at them. The attack pushed them away from Agumon.

"You alright." she asked hurriedly running to him.

"I'm fine." he replied recovering from his hit. He then saw the two Grizzlies recover. "They're pretty weak now; we can take them."

"hang on Agumon, there's something I wanna try." Biyomon said before he could attack.

Agumon looked at her confused as she gazed at the Noise and took a few steps closer to them.

"I've been experimenting a bit when I was Garudamon and there's something I wanna check out." Biyomon took out her Garudamon pin and focused.

"Wing Blade!"

She shot out a phoenix shaped bust of flames at the two Grizzlies and it went right through them without them being destroyed. But Biyomon concentrated and, with much effort, she made the phoenix of flames turn around and strike the Noise again. Agumon watched in amazement as she repeated the process over and over until the Wall of Grizzlies finally gave one last howl and vanished.

"B-Biyomon...That was awesome!" Agumon happily exclaimed. She smiled at him but then suddenly fell down and sat on the ground panting heavily. Agumon went in and checked on her.

"It's alright; I'm fine. i just need a little rest first." she said panting some more.

Agumon patted her shoulder. "You did good Biyomon now get some rest and then we can continue loo-"

But suddenly, ten Grunge Wolves appeared and quickly surrounded them. "Crap! Biyomon's still tired!" Agumon thought.

He got up and stood defensively in front of Biyomon. "Hey you mutts!" he shouted. "If you wanna get to her, you'll have to kill me first!"

They continued to circle him like a pack of wolves surveying their prey. Biyomon wanted to get up to fight too but she still needed more rest; Agumon was standing there in front of all those wolves willing to die rather than let them get her. The wolves lunged with claws drawn and fangs barred.

There was a flutter of wings and a flash of steel. In one quick motion, someone flew in at the last second and, wielding twin swords, began doing graceful slashes and stabs. When she was done, she paused for a split second and the Noise vanished one by one.

Her back was turned on them but they could see four wings on her back like an angel. Before they could say anything else, three Death Metal Minks materialized and lunged at her.

"H-Hey, look out!" Agumon shouted but she didn't need to. She dodged the Noise's attacks with ease and delivered three powerful slashes, one to each Mink and destroyed them.

She turned around and Agumon and Biyomon got a good look at her. She had a golden mask that covered the upper half of her face, blond shoulder length hair covered by a red hat which seemed to be connected to a scarf, a gold breastplate, toga and two sword sheaths on her back. Overall, this girl gave an aura of toughness.

"Who are you?" Biyomon asked.

Before replying, the girl sheathed her swords and presented her arm which had a player's device on it. She opened her palm revealing a small gray computer mouse with red eyes and a device around it's body.

"I am Darcmon." she said. "And this is my partner MetalKoromon."


	8. Day 3 Part 2

DAY 3 PART 2

"Nice to meet you two." the small Digimon said cheerfully. Agumon and Biyomon just stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths completely stunned at the Digimon before them.

"Is something the matter?" Darcmon asked.

Agumon and Biyomon snapped back to reality. "Wait, you're MetalKoromon?" Agumon asked.

"I sure am. I'm a player in these games too since last week. I thought I was a goner that first day but Darcmon here rescued me and we've been partners ever since." MetalKoromon answered.

Agumon and Biyomon looked at each other. Could this Digimon be who they think he is?

''Uh, do I know you two? 'Cause you seem to know me." MetalKoromon asked.

"Well..." Biyomon said nervously. "We know your partner for sure."

"You mean Lily?" His seemed to be concerned. "Is she alright? Did something happen to her?"

He did remembered what she did to him but didn't mind that at all; he was only concerned for her and her well being. Agumon and Biyomon didn't know what to say and remained silent.

"Have you two any clues to Goro's whereabouts?" Darcmon asked after a few seconds of silence.

Agumon was glad for a change of topic. "No really. We're part of this group of players working together to stop the games for good." he answered.

"Hey Darcmon, can we join?" MetalKoromon asked his partner.

She nodded. "Very well. I trust that the others in your group are trust worthy?"

"They are." Biyomon answered. "They're all still searching for Goro."

"Then we'll go with you two and help." MetalKoromon said. Agumon and Biyomon agreed and they continued searching.

Darcmon placed her partner safely in her pocket while searching. Meanwhile, Agumon and Biyomon where walking a few steps behind looking at them and whispering behind their back.

"D'you think he knows about Lily?" Agumon whispered.

"Which one? That's she's a Digimon or that we don't even know if she's still alive?" she asked in turn.

"Either one. What if he finds out the truth somehow?"

"He'll be devastated either way; we can't tell him."

"What're you two whispering about?" Darcmon asked looking at them from over her shoulder.

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing really." Agumon answered quickly. Unfortunately, Darcmon wasn't totally convinced.

* * *

"Damn it, my back's still sore from yesterday." Levi said frustratingly rubbing his back.

Manfred suffered similar pains. "Curse that Daemon. We freed him from his prison and this is how he repays us?"

"Not just him." Levi spat on the ground. "No one gives a damn about what we do! I'm sick of it!" He started yanking his hair in rage.

Just then, they saw Agumon, Biyomon and Darcmon walking below them. "Great, it's those two again." Levi said grumpily.

"Perhaps if we erase them today, we will get more recognition. Our master did say that they are the ones who must be destroyed the most." Manfred suggested.

"In that case, let's send something big."

They both raised their hands and a single large Noise symbol appeared. It flashed and a large yellow bat with purple tattoo wings showed up (a Pteropus Canor).

"You should've showed up last week." Levi muttered. They jumped on its back and flew down towards the street where their targets were. Darcmon was the only one who heard it and reacted by quickly pulling out a pin.

"Gehenna Flame!"

Agumon and Biyomon flinched as a stream of flames was fired. Turning their attention skywards, they saw the Pteropus Canor fly sideways to avoid to attack. Levi and Manfred jumped from the Noise's back and landed on the street.

"Let's make this quick." Levi said. "Get them!"

The Pteropus Canor roared loudly before flying in at them. Agumon and Biyomon scattered and Darcmon took to the skies to avoid the hit. The noise roared again before summoning several small purple bats (Happycore Bats) and sending them towards Darcmon.

"Hey! What's going on?" MetalKoromon said poking his head out of Darcmon's pocket. Her gave a startled "Eep!" before hiding back in her pocket again. The bats swarmed around Darcmon and she drew her swords.

"Dancing Sword!"

She slashed as fast as she could, each one taking out a bat. A few of them however flew downwards and latched themselves onto her legs. She felt her strength vanish and she began struggling just to stay air born.

Meanwhile on the ground, Agumon and Biyomon were busy dodging cross-shaped boomerangs fired by the Pteropus Canor. Occasionally, they would get an attack in themselves but it would be canceled out when it hit a boomerang. Levi and Manfred stood watching from the side grinning happily thinking that this might be the end for them.

"Hey guys!" Agumon and Biyomon looked up to see several Happycore bats latching themselves onto Darcmon as MetalKoromon spoke. She was already starting to look weak.

"Help her out; I'll handle this one." Agumon said to Biyomon. She nodded and flew off to help Darcmon while he stayed with the Noise. It slammed the ground with one of its wings sending a shockwave in his direction. He dodged it by simply dodging.

"Terra Force!"

But the bat flew upwards to avoid the attack and headed straight for Biyomon. "Biyomon, look out!" Agumon yelled.

Biyomon was able to successfully defeat every bat covering Darcmon. She turned her head just in time for the Pteropus Canor to fly right past her. She was struck painfully and began to plummet to the ground.

"BIYOMON!"

Agumon ran towards her ready to catch her before she could hit the ground. Levi and Manfred saw this and made the Pteropus Canor lunge at him. Darcmon was able to recover and intercepted the Noise before it could get to Agumon.

She was really close to the ground now. Agumon but on a burst of speed and stretched out his arms to catch her. He finally did; she landed in his arms as closed his eyes and gritted his teeth trying to take in her weight. His knees felt weak and nevertheless, he held on.

"Y-You OK Biyomon?" he asked tired.

She stared at him for a while. "Y-yeah. Thanks Agumon."

He smiled at her but was then struck in the back by one of the boomerangs fired by the Pteropus Canor which fired it after knocking Darcmon aside. He fell forwards throwing Biyomon out of his arms and onto the street.

"Agumon!" she cried out running to him and helping him get to his feet. She then saw the Noise swoop down on them and she slammed him into the ground to avoid the attack. The Noise flew upwards and swooped down again only to be intercepted by Darcmon.

They collided and Darcmon was knocked aside and hit the ground painfully. To make matters worse, the impact made MetalKoromon fly out of her pocket and land several feet away from her. Levi and Manfred caught sight of him and were surprised.

"Whoa. No freakin' way!" Levi cried out joyously. "Hey gramps, look who it is!"

"My word." Manfred said stroking his beard. "It is indeed him. Oh what are the odds?"

"What do you mean? What do you know about me?" MetalKoromon asked.

Levi grinned evilly. "Oh we know a lot about you. Like we know about you so called 'partner' and how she killed you. "

"Y-You mean Lily?" MetalKoromon asked again.

"Are you referring to Lilithmon?" Manfred asked. "I will have you know that she is in fact a Digimon who killed you and several others and sent them into the-"

"Shut up!" MetalKoromon suddenly shouted. "Shut up! I don't care what she is! Where is she?"

"Hmm." Levi did some thinking. "Last time I checked, she got sent to our master to be punished. Heck, I don't even know if she's still alive."

"Where is she?" MetalKoromon demanded.

"Oh shut you mouth. Oh wait, you don't have one!" Levi pointed at him and the Pteropus Canor swooped down on him.

"No!" Agumon and Biyomon screamed at the same time.

In a split second Darcmon dashed to where her partner was and stuck one of her swords out. The result was the Pteropus Canor getting it buried up to the hilt between its eyes. She pulled it out and readied her other sword.

"Dancing Sword!"

Two slashes in a cross formation were delivered to the Noise's face knocking it back into the air flailing around in pain. Darcmon pulled out a pin, turned to Agumon and Biyomon and cried out: "Now!"

"Gehenna Flame!"

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

The three attacks converged onto the Noise and engulfed it in a huge explosion. Levi and Manfred were knocked off their feet from the ensuing shockwave. When they recovered, they saw that the Noise was gone and that the players were still standing.

"Damn it!" Levi shouted slamming the ground with his fist. "Damn you stupid players! Why won't you just die!"

"Tell me where Lily is!" MetalKoromon demanded but Levi and Manfred vanished before they could reply.

"MetalKoromon..." Darcmon said picking her partner up. "You mustn't worry; I will help you find her no matter the cost."

"Yeah, and we'll help out. You don't have to do this alone." Biyomon added.

MetalKoromon looked at all of them. "Th-thank you...everyone."

Darcmon smiled and placed him back in her pocket before they set off to continue their search. But with no clue, they decided to sweep every building they came upon. This took up a lot of their time and by the time it was sunset, they still haven't searched every building in the city. Disappointed, they headed back.

"Everyone, these two are Darcmon and her partner MetalKoromon." Agumon said introducing them to the group. "They'll be joining us from now on."

"Well the more hands we have with us, the better." Pteramon commented. "We've still no clue to where Goro is and yet, we still haven't searched the entire city yet. Your help will be very much appreciated."

"Thanks you. We're glad to be of help to all of you." Darcmon said with a nod and a respectful bow.

"Now with you with us, we should at least get to know you more." Flamemon said approaching her. "Tell you what, when these games are over, let's go out some time. We can have dinner, maybe catch a movie...whaddya say?"

He extended his hand in a friendly manner towards her. Darcmon stared at it for a while before taking it and then kneeing him painfully in the stomach. Eyes watering in pain, Flamemon was brought to his knees while Darcmon headed up the stairs ignoring the surprised faces of everyone else in the room.

"If you don't mind, MetalKoromon and I will be turning in." she said.

"Night guys." MetalKoromon said before they went upstairs.

Coronoamon went over to his kneeling partner and asked: "Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm Ok." Flamemon was able to stand up and look at the stairs where Darcmon left. "She's got spunk that Darcmon."

He gave a wide smile. "I like spunk."


	9. Day 4 Part 1

DAY 4 PART 1

"It is already the fourth day and still one of you fools have defeated those two Digimon!" the Composer yelled angrily as Damian, Levi and Manfred knelt before him. "Can any of you do anything right?"

"Master, please for give me. Those two Digimon have proven themselves to be stronger than I predicted." Damian said.

The composer looked at him disappointingly. "Which is why I gave you permission to attack players directly. Now tell me, why, even after three days, have you failed to erase them.

Damian was lost for words. Near him, Levi and Manfred were both grinning satisfyingly.

"Which is why for a change, I will be giving your job to those who are behind you." the Composer said and the three of them looked up in shock.

"M-Master, you mean us?" Manfred asked indicating himself and Levi.

"Yes. You two may be just officers and have failed to erase those two several times but I have decided to give you a fair chance. I will allow you to directly confront players."

"Sweet! Thanks boss; you're the best!" Levi said happily.

"However, I have two conditions." Levi's smile vanished. "First: you have only until the end of the day to erase the two Digimon of the Digidestined. If you fail, then your privilege will be given back to the Conductor."

"The second condition...you might want a closer look for this."

Levi and Manfred reluctantly got up and approached their master who brought out a large silver briefcase. "As you know, I have been researching into the previous games trying to find out how to control the Taboo Noise. During my research, I was able to retrieve these."

He unlocked the briefcase and opened it, showing its contents to Manfred and Levi who looked in amazement at its contents.

"No freakin' way." Levi said slowly.

"You are not allowed to assume your true forms yet however, you may use these to erase those two. Remember, you only have until the end of the day. Understand?"

Levi looked up at him with nothing but joy in his green eyes. "Hell yeah."

* * *

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Coronamon yelled while loudly hammering the door to Agumon and Biyomon's room. They woke up with a start and almost fell out of their beds. The sound of hurried footsteps running down the hall made them get up and leave the room.

Outside, the building, they were greeted by two Neoclassical Drakes. Everyone else was there already. "Where the hell did these two come from?" Agumon cried out.

"Not from Levi and Manfred I'm sure." Biyomon answered. One of the Drakes fired red orbs of energy forcing all of them to dodge.

"DCD Bomb!"

Commandramon hurled a grenade at one of the Drakes' head and momentarily stunning it with the explosion. "Everyone split up! We'll take them down faster that way!"

Everyone agreed and did what was told. Commandramon and Pteramon were joined by Darcmon, Rinkmon and Mothmon against one of the Drakes while Agumon, Biyomon, Flamemon and Coronamon took on the other one.

The Drake they weer facing swung its tail at them and they all jumped to avoid it. Coronamon latched onto its tail and ran up its body until he reached its head.

"Corona-Knuckle!"

He proceeded to deliver several flaming punches to the back of the Drake's head. It roared and threw its head backwards causing him to fly off and hit the side of a building.

"Coronamon!" Flamemon ran towards his fallen partner leaving Agumon and Biyomon to fight the Noise for the moment. It fired several sword shaped spikes at them which they had to dodge. Agumon hurled a Terra Force at it and knocking it back several feet.

It charged at them snapping its jaws and they both jumped to the side and ended up behind it. They fired their attacks at its back it turned around quickly and deflected their attacks with it tail and sent them right back to the one who fired them.

"Crap! Duck!" Agumon yelled and he and Biyomon did so covering their heads. Their own attacks sailed over their head and hit a building reducing a good portion of it to rubble. They got up but it was to late for them to dodge the red orbs fired at them and they were painfully knocked back several feet. Seeing them down, the Drake lunged at them.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Sol Blaster!"

The Drake was knocked to the side as Flamemon and Coronamon rejoined the battle. Agumon and Biyomon recovered and the four of them lunged at the Drake.

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Sol Blaster!"

The four fire attacks converged on the Neoclassical Drake obliterating it instantly. Meanwhile, while the others kept the Drake they were fighting busy, Darcmon flew in and slashed its neck defeating it instantly. Proud that they had just defeated two powerful Taboo Noise, they couldn't help but celebrate their victory.

"Sorry guys but we're gonna have to crash your little celebration." Levi said as he and Manfred appeared several feet away from them.

"What do you two want?" Biyomon asked.

"To erase you guys, what else?" Levi answered.

"Hah! You couldn't beat us yesterday or the day after that! What makes you think you can beat us now? "Agumon mocked.

Levi smiled at him. "OK then, I dare you, any one of you guys to attacks us right now.''

His confidence made them suspicious. Suddenly, Darcmon gave a loud battle cry and charged at Levi with swords raised. When she was quite close. Levi smiled and those who remained saw him take something out of his pocket. He swung his arm upwards and three large icicles shot out of the ground and impaled her three times. The hit the ground painfully after the third one.

"Now who among you is next? "Manfred asked tauntingly. In stead of answering, all of them charged.

Levi and Manfred smiled and took something out of their pockets. Manfred stuck his arm out showering the players with a barrage if bullets while Levi swung his and sent a large boomerang which knocked them off their feet. The two DL's laughed at their success so far and knew that things were gonna get a lot better.

"H-How did they do that?" Commandramon asked trying to get up.

"You don't know? Fine, I'll show you." Levi showed them something in his hand. It was small and circular shaped; on it was a picture of a blue three-pronged icicle set on a dark purple background.

"Is that...Is that a pin?" Darcmon said surprised.

"Yup, straight from the original games held in Shibuya." Levi answered. "Our boss gave us until the end of the day to finish you guys off. With these new pins, you guys don't stand a chance!"

"This is bad. This is really bad." Flamemon said.

"You bet it is." Levi replied. "Check out this combo." He took out a pin with a letter B on a purple background. "This pin lets you pick stuff up."

He pointed his hand at a parked car and it levitated a few feet off the ground. Manfred pulled out another pin which was brow and with three dark brown suns on it. "And this pin turns object into bomb which explode on contact." Manfred said. "Think fast."

With a swing of his arm, Levi sent the soon to explode car towards the players.


	10. Day 4 Part 2

DAY 4 PART 2

"Solar Wind Destroyer!"

The attack struck the car causing it to explode in mid air instead on in their faces. The players stood up and charged at the two DL's.

"Perhaps you would like flames yourself?" Manfred pulled out a pin and created a large pillar of fire which they luckily dodged. Commandramon showered them with bullets but Manfred dodged it while Levi vanished and reappeared above Commandramon and punched him to the ground.

"Heh heh, who's next?" he asked out loud.

"Multiple Blaster!"

"Spinning Cutter!"

Levi summoned his tail and used it to block the attacks. Biyomon and Agumon attacked this time but Levi parried their attacks with a shower of bullets. Levi pulled out yet another pin and struck them down with lightning.

"Don't forget about me!" Darcmon yelled as she flew in swords raised. Levi was able to catch her arms before she could slash him.

"I may have but gramps there didn't." Levi said. Darcmon gasped and looked back to see Manfred charging something but she couldn't get away. Manfred was done charging and unleashed a viscous slash attack on her back which knocked her aside easily.

"Let's see now." Levi said ticking his fingers. "The chicken and the dragon got shocked; the sword angel's slashed; the mosquito and the ice skater are down; the wannabe soldier's clobbered; that just leaves..."

"Us!" Levi looked up to see Pteramon fly down on him carrying Flamemon and Coronamon.

"Oh yeah." Levi said before taking out yet another pin. He inhaled deeply and blew a mighty gust of wind at them. Pteramon struggled to stay on course and made his thrusters give out more power but Manfred hurled an orb of flames at them causing them to be knocked to the ground.

"Pfft, this's easy!" Levi yelled out. "Those last two guys we fought with these pins didn't stand a chance either!"

_Flashback..._

_"Erase Claw!"_

_Manfred dodged to the side as Strikedramon's attack went right past him. Dinohyumon came in and swung his sword repeatedly but Manfred pulled out another pin and slashed with his bare hands which blocked and parried every slash from the sword. Manfred did a sideways slash forcing Dinohyumon to duck and then retreat._

_"Forgive me however, this is where it ends." Manfred said pulling out another pin and using it to encase Strikedramon's and Dinohyumon's legs in stone. Both tried pulling themselves free but Manfred stepped sideways; the two trapped Digimon were now looking at Levi, a pin in hand and seemed to be charging something._

_"Buh bye!" he yelled before unleashing a thin laser that struck a direct hit on his two targets leaving them with a gaping hole in their chests. As the two DL's smiled successfully, Dinohyumon and Strikedramon fell down to their knees and began to turn to data."_

_"Grr...DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Were his last words and then he and his partner were gone._

_End Flashback..._

Levi sighed feeling nostalgic. "Good times; gooood times. Now we'll just do the same with you guys." He used another pin to summon a meteor from the sky and directed it at them.

"Terra Force!"

"What? You're still fighting even though you can't beat us?" Levi said as Agumon's attack destroyed the meteor.

"You bet I am!" he said angrily. "And on more thing!

"What?"

Agumon put on an angry look and took a step forward.

"Biyomon..."

He flexed his claws.

"Is not..."

Anger flashed in his eyes.

"A chicken!"

"Whaddya mean?" Levi asked mockingly. "I mean, look at her; she is a damn chicken! I wouldn't be surprised if she sudden;y laid an egg right now." Levi laughed causing Agumon to growl at him.

"Why're you picking on her in the first place?" Agumon demanded.

"Well," Levi crossed his arms. "It's my own personal payback for disturbing me in a happy moment two days ago! You picked on me so I'm picking on you two! And I'm gonna keep doing it for as long as I want!"

Agumon pointed his claw at him. "You insult her one last time and I'll...and I'll..."

But Levi leaned in Biyomon direction and slowly said: "Buck buckaw!"

Agumon lost it and lunged at Levi.

"Agumon, wait!" Biyomon called after him.

Manfred took interest in him. "Hmm, perhaps I will make your demise slow." Agumon leaped at Levi and Manfred used his pin and Agumon was completely encased in ice.

"Agumon!" Biyomon ran up to him and placed her wings on the ice; his eyes swiveled in her direction indicating that he was still alive. "We're gonna get you out; don't worry; you'll be out soon."

"Coronamon and I can melt that ice!" Flamemon said standing up with his partner. The two of them ran towards the frozen Agumon only to be knocked back a boomerang fired by Manfred.

"Oh we cannot allow that, can't we." he said before turning to Agumon. "If he does not freeze to death, then suffocation will be the death of him. I would give him...say, three to four minutes until his death."

"You let him out right now." Biyomon said angrily.

Levi clutched his chin in thought. "Hmm, what's the right answer to that question? Oh yeah, no!"

He ended his sentence by pulling out a pin and a large black hole appeared on the ground several feet away from them. After a few seconds, they began to feel its pull and were slowly dragged towards it.

"Spiral Twister!"

Biyomon attack made its way towards Levi and Manfred but before it could hit them, it too was affected by the black hole's pull. Biyomon watched her attack get sucked in and also saw the other struggling to resist the pull of the black hole. Darcmon had both of her swords embedded in the street with Flamemon and Coronamon hanging onto her ankles; Pteramon, with Commandramon riding on him, tried flying away from it while. Rinkmon and Mothmon did the same.

Biyomon began to feel its pull too and hugged the ice around Agumon to prevent herself from being pulled in even as her legs began to rise. But she began to feel tired and could feel herself slipping. She scrambled to get a better grip but she completely lost it and she was air born heading straight for the black hole.

"Biyomon!" Agumon thought. Using what little strength he had left, he was able to use Pepper Breath to melt the ice around his head and arms though everything from the waist down was still frozen. Hurriedly, he pulled out his own pin and aimed at Levi who was busy holding up the black hole.

"Giga Blaster!"

"I think not!" Manfred yelled before firing another boomerang at the missile and slicing it in half.

"I've got one more!" Agumon shouted but it was already too late. His second missile hit the ground at Levi's feet, knocking him backwards and causing the black hole to close and everyone to hit the ground.

"Shh, I got a plan." MetalKoromon whispered in his partner's ear before slowly crawling away.

"Grr, you may have stopped my black hole, but you're still defenseless!" Levi ended his sentence with a shower of bullets in Agumon's direction.

"Wing Blade!"

Biyomon's attack canceled out Levi's and headed straight for him. However, he took put a pin and instantly teleported out of harm's way. But Biyomon didn't stop and made her attack turn around and head for Manfred who also teleported away.

She kept the attack up and Levi and Manfred were reduced to teleporting just to avoid getting hit; they couldn't even get their own attacks in. Meanwhile, as they dodged, they failed to notice MetalKoromon who was sneaking up on them completely ignored.

Eventually, Biyomon used up all her strength and she let down her attack. She sat down panting exhaustedly and Agumon was able to free himself completely before checking up on her.

Levi and Manfred however, were able to get back into the fight. "Tch, is that all?" Levi taunted. "That was pathetic! It'll take a lot more than that to beat-"

But he suddenly felt something crawl up and around his arm making his twist it and jerk it in many ways. The players watched as whatever was crawling up Levi's arm transfer to under his shirt. He kept shouting and smacking himself until MetalKoromon poked his head out of his shirt and hopped onto Manfred where they did the same thing.

"Now!" MetalKoromon yelled after several seconds.

"Dancing Sword!"

Everyone was alarmed as Darcmon charging swords blazing but MetalKoromon hopped onto her shoulder leaving him out of harm's way as she began to slash Levi and Manfred several times. But she passed right through them leaving them unharmed.

"Hah, you missed." Manfred said.

"Did!" Darcmon asked in turn.

There was then the sound of several small metallic objects hitting the ground. Levi and Manfred looked down and were shocked to see their own pockets cut open and pins pouring out of them onto the street below.

"Everyone, grab as many pins as you can!" MetalKoromon shouted.

Biyomon was the only one who remained in her place; she had told Agumon to go without her. There was a mad dash towards the pins; players ans the two DL's scrambled to get as many pins as they could. In the end, the players had two or three pins each except for Agumon who was only able to grab one.

"Damn it; boss'll kill us if we lose those pins." Levi said.

"Ten what are you waiting for; get them back!" Manfred ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Levi charged at Mothmon. The latter panicked a little before pulling out a pin.

"Let's see what this thing does!" he shouted and an earthquake shook the area causing Levi to stop in his tracks. This gave Rinkmon time to run up and deliver a flurry of jabs which knocked him back.

"With these new pins and our own attacks, this fight can still be won!" Commandramon said. Across them, Levi and Manfred looked furious; the tide of the battle had turned.


	11. Day 4 Part 3

DAY 4 PART 3

Author's note: By the way, any new attack you hear is actually the name of the pin they're using.

"Excalibur!"

With her new pin in hand, Darcmon slashed the air in front of her and sent a bolt of lighting at Manfred. He rolled to the side to dodge it and met found Commandramon with his gun pointed right at him. He pulled the trigger and sprayed Manfred with bullets until the latter took his cane and shot a beam of golden energy. But Commandramon used another pin, Leo, to teleport away then shot more bullets. He did this several times until Pteramon flew above and used his pin, Spider's Silk, to drop several boulders on Manfred.

Meanwhile, Flamemon dropped numerous bolts of lightning on Levi who jumped and rolled and dodged each one. Coronamon cried out: "Crackle Pop Barrier!" and crossed his arms forming a barrier of flames around him and charged at Levi. Levi was struck and knocked back allowing Rinkmon to knock make him airborne with a whirlwind where he was subjected to a volley of bullets from Mothmon. He hit the ground bruised and in pain.

"These pins really do make a difference." Flamemon said gazing at the ones in his hand.

"What kind did you get Agumon?" Coronamon asked.

Agumon gazed confusedly at his pin. "I dunno; it's blank." he said showing it around.

At the word "blank", Levi stood up. "He has the Harmonizer Pin." he said quietly.

"What?" Manfred said alarmed.

"He has the freakin' Harmonizer Pin! Damn it, give that back!" Levi yelled running towards Agumon.

"Meteor Wing!"

Two bursts of flames knocked Levi out of the way before he could reach Agumon. The latter turned and saw Biyomon standing up panting exhaustedly. Agumon ran up to her and caught her before she could fall down again.

"Agumon..." she said weakly.

"Hang on Biyomon, I gotcha." he replied gently lowering her onto the ground.

"Wow how touching." Levi said sarcastically before picking up another car and hurling it at them. Darcmon flew in and sliced it right in two.

"We have them on the ropes; we're so close now to victory." she said landing near them. "Get Biyomon inside, we can handle them."

Agumon nodded and, as the rest of the players resumed the battle, brought Biyomon back into the building. He ran to their room and laid her on her bed.

"Stay here and rest up Biyomon. I have to go help the others." he told her. She nodded and he headed for the door.

"Agumon...wait..." Biyomon sat up on her bed and Agumon approached her.

"Yeah. What is it Biyo-"

But mid sentence, she put on wing on the side of his head and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. For a moment, Agumon stood there shocked with a small blush on his face. Then, Biyomon said: "Be careful OK?"

"Um...yeah, right. You uh...you rest up..." he stuttered and hurriedly left the room. Outside the room and still thinking about the kiss, he saw a faint light glow in his hand. Looking at his hand, he saw that blank pin he got glowing.

"What did they call this thing? A Harmonizer Pin?" he thought. The pin stopped glowing and there was now a new image on it. It was the Crest of Courage but at its center was the Crest of Love. Wondering what this meant, he rejoined the battle.

"What took you so long?" Coronamon asked him.

"Sorry, something came up." he replied.

"How's Biyomon?"

"She's resting up; she should be fine."

Coronamon nodded and Agumon noticed the wounds he had already received from the battle. Looking around, he saw the others still fighting though already wounded and tired. Upon seeing that Levi and Manfred were as tired as they were, he charged at them with the Harmonizer Pin in hand.

"Hey you!" he shouted and he got their attention. He stuck out the Harmonizer Pin wanting it to do whatever it did. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Huh? Why won't this thing work?" he asked shaking it a few times. If the pin really didn't work, why were Levi and Manfred upset when he got it?

"You need your partner to be around for the harmonizer pin to work." Levi pointed out. "So without her," He lunged at Agumon. "I can just take that back!"

"Terra Force!"

Levi teleported above Agumon before the attack could hit him and knocked him down. He then planted his foot on his head, keeping him down; the Harmonizer Pin fell right in front of his mouth. The rest of the players ran up to hel but Manfred went forward to confront them.

"Now then, I'll be taking that Harmonizer Pin now." Levi bent over to retrieve it but Agumon used Pepper Breath and burned his hand. Seeing his chance, he got up and knocked Levi to the ground.

"Terra Force!"

Levi could only watch as the sphere of flames smash right into him. Agumon saw him being consumed by it and heard his scream of pain. When it was over, a smoldering and moaning Levi laid before him. There came another scream nearby; looking there, he saw Manfred fall to the ground defeated by the players. For several seconds, they just stood there silently taking in their victory.

"No..." Levi suddenly said. Clenching his fists, he forced himself to get up. "There's no way...I'm gonna let...thing end like this..."

Nearby, Manfred slowly began to rise and soon, the two DL's were now standing before the stunned players. After panting a few times, they gave cries of rage and charged at the players.

"That will be enough." Damian said appearing in their midst causing Levi and Manfred to stop. "I have been watching this battle since the beginning. Not only have you failed your mission, you have lost the Master's gift which he worked so hard to obtain!"

"But-But we-" Manfred stammered but Damian interrupted him.

"You two have failed!" he shouted. "That is all that matters! I am here to take you two back to the master so he can deliver your punishment! Resist and I shall not hesitate to erase you!"

The two of them growled angrily before walked to Damian who turned his attention to the players. "I no longer have the permission to attack players directly. However..." The players held their breaths. "He never said anything about attacking at all so-" He immediately turned into Daemon Taboo Noise Mode.

"Evil Inferno!"

His attack wasn't aimed at the players but at something just as bad. The attack went right past them and hit the building they were staying in.

"NO!" Agumon shouted; the attack knocked the roof completely off and set the rest of the building on fire. He ran towards it but Commandramon grabbed him.

"Don't be stupid; you'll just get yourself killed." he said as Agumon struggled in his grasp.

"BIYOMON! BIYOMON!"

He finally broke Commandramon's hold and ran inside the building. Everything was on fire, the heat was unbearable and the smoke made it very hard to see properly but he didn't care. He ran up the stairs and barged into the room Biyomon was in. She was already leaning tiredly against the wall; she seemed to have gotten up after Daemon's attack hit the building.

"Hang on Biyomon; I gotcha." Agumon said scooping her into his arms. He heard the ceiling collapse and quickly ran out of the building with Biyomon. Together, they and the rest of the players took one last look at their flaming refuge before it came down completely.

"Where do we go now?" Mothmon asked.

"I have an idea." Agumon said. "It's this way."

Biyomon told him to let her down and said that she could walk the rest of the way. Agumon said no saying that she needed rest but in reality, he didn't want her to leave his arms.

* * *

"What is this place?" Pteramon asked when they arrived.

"Biyomon and I stayed at this convenience store during the first day; we should be safe here." Agumon said letting Biyomon down.

"Why is that?" Darcmon asked.

Agumon turned toward the cashier girl. "That girl's Yuki; she's Levi's uh...girlfriend." Coronamon and Flamemon chuckled. "Anyway, Levi would make sure that no Noise goes in this area and if he does go here, he won't hurt us."

Darcmon understood and sat down to rest. "None of us are in any condition to search for Goro today." Commandramon said frustratingly. "We just wasted another day!"

"There's nothing we can do." Biyomon said. "We can only rest up and continue searching tomorrow."

Commandramon couldn't help but admit that she was right; he was very tired himself. So he lay down and closed his eye and he and the rest of the players slept the whole day away.


	12. Day 5 Part 1

DAY 5 PART 1

The Composer was downright and totally upset when he found out about what happened to the pins.

"Not only have you failed to erase those two Digimon, you have given them access to the pins!" he roared and Levi and Manfred cringed.

"M-Master," Manfred began timidly. "It was not our-"

"It is!" the composer yelled out. "It is your fault; no one can deny that!" He thrust his arms forward and a spiral of black and white energy shot forth and struck Levi and Manfred painfully in the chest, sending them crashing into the wall.

"Get out of my sight! None of you are fit to be in my presence!" The two of them hurriedly left the room and the composer was able to calm down a little.

"They have been failures from the start Master." said Damian who was watching everything from a distance and even smiling slightly. "I would have done the same."

"They truly are failures." The Composer turned to the conductor. "At least I have one servant who is not a complete failure."

Damian knelt before his master. "Thank you Master for your praise."

The Composer placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have done much better than they did Daemon; perhaps you would like the rest of the day off?"

Unknown to either of them, Levi and Manfred were just outside the door listening furiously to every word being said.

* * *

Biyomon was the first to wake up. At first, she was puzzled to why they were sleeping inside a convenience store but then she remembered that they had fled after Daemon destroyed the old building there were staying it.

A snore from her side caught her attention and she turned to see Agumon fast asleep. She vaguely remembered him carrying her out of the burning building and the whole way to the store.

With a small gasp and a blush, she remembered kissing him the previous day. She told herself that it was just a small innocent kiss but something else in her told her otherwise.

Agumon shifted in his sleep and Biyomon got a glimpse of the timer on his hand. "Three more days...three more day until we're all erased." she thought.

They were seriously running out of time; the week was already half over and they still had absolutely no idea where Goro was. If things don't get better soon, they would all be erased, herself, Agumon, all of the players, the rest of the Digidestined...

The door to the store opened and a voice rung out. "Hey there Yuki."

Shocked, Biyomon saw Levi enter the store. "Morning Levi; you want a cup of coffee?" Yuki asked.

"Guys, guys wake up!" Biyomon whispered loudly to the sleeping players.

"Huh? Biyomon, what-" Agumon began and Biyomon quickly shushed him. She pointed out to him and the rest of the players Levi taking a seat across Yuki with steaming cups of coffee in their hands.

"That's Levi right?" Mothmon asked. "What's he-"

But at that moment, Commandramon walked up to him and pointed his gun right at Levi's head; his hands constricted angrily at this. "If you don't want me to shoot you right now, tell me where Goro is." Commandramon said with his finger on the trigger.

"Hmm? Something wrong Levi?" Yuki asked.

"No nothing; everything's fine." Levi said tensely.

"What the heck are you doing? You can't just shoot him in front of his girlfriend." Agumon said to Commandramon.

"Are you kidding? This could be our one chance to find out where Goro is." Flamemon pointed out but Agumon wasn't convinced.

"So how's work?" Yuki asked.

"Aw y'know, not so well." Levi answered trying to stay calm. "My boss got mad 'cuz I screwed up a job he gave me."

"Yes, you screwed up good." Commandramon said tauntingly and the lines around Levi's mouth tightened.

"C'mon Commandramon, just put the gun down; you don't have to do this." Agumon pleaded.

"Yes I do." Commandramon said assertively. "If he doesn't want me to shoot him; he'll tell me where Goro is."

"Seriously Levi, you look tense. Is something wrong?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Oh uh..." Levi began nervously before giving a big sigh. "I'm just sick of my boss right now. I've been working so hard for so long and he still hasn't given me that job I've always wanted."

"You boss must be a real jerk." Yuki commented.

"He is." Levi said with a smile.

Yuki surveyed him as he took a sip of coffee and Commandramon pressed the tip of his gun at Levi's back causing him to flinch involuntarily. Yuki noticed this but payed no attention to it.

"I'll count to three and if you don't tell me where Goro is, I'll shoot." Commandramon threatened. "I wonder what she'll think if you suddenly keel over with a wound on your side."

"Commandramon, you don't have to-" Biyomon began.

"One..."

"Y'know Levi," Yuki began. "You keep complaining about your boss for as long as I can remember; have you ever actually tried confronting him and giving him a piece of your mind?"

Levi thought about it. "Actually, no; I've wanted to but something's been holding me back."

"Two..."

"Hmm. Really? Why don't try it Levi? If you want something then you shouldn't just think about it; you should actually go get it."

After thinking about this for a while, Levi smiled as he took a sip. "You always were and idealist Yuki. I think you right; maybe I should try what you said."

"Thr-"

At that moment, Levi purposely dropped his cup spilling its hot contents all over his pants. He stood up reflexively and, in doing so, pushed Commandramon's gun away causing it to harmlessly fire at the ceiling.

"Ah hot hot! Damn it, it burns!" Levi cried out jumping up and down.

Commandramon pointed his gun again at Levi but Yuki stood up and stood in front of Levi while dabbing the stains on his pant with a handkerchief. Levi wasn't planning on this; what if Commandramon shot her? But the latter was trying to shift his aim so he can shoot Levi without hitting her. They moved around so much, Commandramon couldn't get a good aim and gave up completely.

"By the way, players can't affect real people; if you shoot her, the bullet will go right through her and hit me." Levi said quietly. Commandramon looked up in shock and pointed his gun at Yuki's back.

"Well Yuki, I gotta go change my pants; see ya!" Levi said quickly before running out of the store. Commandramon gave a frsutrated grunt before heading back to the rest of the players.


	13. Day 5 Part 2

DAY 5 PART 2

"I can't believe you almost tried to shoot him." Agumon said angrily to Commandramon.

"Why are you so upset? This was the best way to find out where Goro is! Don't you want that?" the latter countered.

"I do but it was just so...wrong to do what you just did."

"I don't suppose you can think of a better way to find Goro."

"How about searching for him ourselves instead of these dirty tricks?"

"We don't have time for that!" He showed Agumon the timer on his hand. "We're running out of time; after today, we've only got two days to find Goro or we're all dead!"

"Don't you think I know that? That's why we have to search the city instead of doing stupid stunts like that-"

"Oh that is it!" Commandramon tackled him and they got into a brawl. While the other players watched helplessly, Biyomon and Pteramon stepped forward and tried to break up the fight. They pulled their respective partners, who were still trying to claw at each other, apart.

"Stop fighting you two! This isn't right!" Biyomon cried out but it was Pteramon who took charge.

"Stop fighting with each other; don't be fools!" he shouted. "We simply can't fight with one another! Terriermon and Lopmon formed us so that we can end these games for good and we can't do that with in-fighting!"

He turned to his partner. "Commandramon, I understand that we need to find Goro quickly however, I didn't like what you just did back there. Despite everything that Levi has done to us, it wasn't right to threaten him in front of someone he cares about even if she didn't see you. You ought to consider what you've done."

Silence hung after Pteramon's words; Commandramon still looked quite angry. He surveyed the players, gave one last glare at Agumon before leaving the store while muttering something about searching for Goro.

"Please forgive him; just give him some time." Pteramon said before going after his partner.

"OK. So, we all just split up and search the city?" MetalKoromon asked.

"It would seem so. We'll meet back here at sunset." Darcmon said before leaving the store.

"I guess there's no use standing around here." Coronamon said with a sigh and then left with Flamemon. Mothmon and Rinkmon followed leaving Biyomon and Agumon alone.

"Look, we should search too." she suggested. Agumon nodded and they too left.

* * *

"Hey Biyomon, thanks for a while ago." Agumon said after several minutes of futile searching.

"Oh, I didn't really do much; it was Pteramon who did all the work." Biyomon pointed out.

"Well, thanks for trying to break us apart anyway." Agumon said with a shrug. "By the way, why didn't you back me up back there?"

Biyomon felt nervous. "Because...because...I couldn't help but agree with Commandramon."

"So you agreed with him?" Agumon asked surprised.

"No. I mean, I agree about him saying that we're almost out of time." She looked nervously at her timer. "I'm sorry Agumon; it's just...I'm so scared that this may be our last week alive. OK, maybe not alive (they are already dead after all) but you know what I mean right?"

"I do." Then Agumon paused a bit before continuing. "Well, if this's really my last week alive...I'm glad I'm spending it with you Biyomon."

Surprised, Biyomon turned to Agumon who hastily turned away with a blush on his face. "Agumon...I-"

"Great, it's you two again." Levi said appearing in front of them with Manfred. The former was wearing fresh pants.

Agumon regained focus. "I could say the same thing."

Levi sighed and turned to Manfred. "Alright, you know what to do."

The raised their hands and created Noise symbols which flashed and three purple elephants with black tattoo trunks( Wooly AOR's) and five Alterna Wolves appeared.

"Grr. Look, we don't have time for you two!" Agumon shouted.

"My my, what is with this rush?" Manfred said. The Alterna Wolves dashed towards them at lightning speed leaving a trail of flames in their wake. They darted around Agumon and Biyomon, confusing them momentarily before ramming them painfully in the chest, knocking them down.

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

Their attacks missed but the ensuing explosion knocked the Wolves away. This time, they turned to the Wooly AOR's which charged at them after trumpeting loudly. With a swing of their trunks, Agumon and Biyomon were knocked off their feet and into the side of a building.

"This may well be our lucky day." Manfred said happily watching Agumon and Biyomon slide to the ground.

Recovering from the impact, Agumon remembered something and took something out. It was the Harmonizer Pin which, according to Levi, should work now that he has Biyomon with him.

"OK. Let's see what this does!" he cried out holding it up.

"Oh no you don't!" Levi shouted pointing at him. An Alterna Wolf lunged forward and bit his right wrist, knocking the pin out of his hand.

"Agumon!" Biyomon cried out as he failed around with the Wolf still biting him. Biyomon fired Spiral Twister at it and knocked it away. Agumon clenched his bleeding wrist painfully. "You OK?" Biyomon asked.

"I-It's nothing; I can still fight." he answered through gritted teeth.

"B-but-"

However, Biyomon could finish for they had to dodge a lunge from on of the Wolves. They ended up near the feet of one of the Wooly AOR's and it tried to stomp on them.

"Damn it, this's bad!" Agumon thought as the Wooly raised it foot to stomp on them one more time.

"Missile Storm!"

They looked up and to see Pteramon, with Commandramon standing on top of him, fire several missiles at the Noise. They were caught by surprise; the attack destroyed three Alterna Wolves and on Wooly AOR's.

"Consider this as my apology for earlier." Commandramon said to Agumon; the latter nodded and Commandramon hopped off his partner.

"Kaleidoscope!"

Commandramon fired a bullet which struck on of the remaining Wolves and then broke into several fragments which struck every other Noise in the area. With the Noise distracted, Agumon and Biyomon fired their attacks taking out the last of the Alterna Wolves and a second Wooly AOR.

"We still have one left!" Manfred said commanding the last Wooly to charge at them.

"Flames Afar, Foes Aflame!"

He flew around the Wooly leaving surrounding it with a ring of flames. It doubled back after meeting the flames allowing Commandramon to jump into the ring and fired sprayed it's face with his M16 Assasin attack.

"Leo!"

He teleported to it's right side and sprayed it with more bullets and then repeated the whole teleporting and shooting process over and over again until he teleported in front of it.

"DCD Bomb!"

He threw his grenade right at its mouth and the explosion knocked its body upwards exposing its very vulnerable underbelly. He turned back to Agumon and Biyomon and cried out: "Now!"

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

And just like that, the last Noise was destroyed yet for some reason, Levi and Manfred didn't look as frustrated as they ussually did when they fail to erase Agumon and Biyomon. After Agumon took the Harmonizer pin back, the four players gave one last look in their direction before walking away.

"Hey, where're you guys going? We still wanna fight you!" Levi called out.

Agumon turned to him. "Sorry but we don't have time."

"No time? What could possibly be more important than us?" Manfred asked.

"Finding Goro; that's the mission after all." Biyomon said. Then for some reason, Levi began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's you guys!" He pointed at them and continued to laugh."I know you guys may look tough but Goro's a lot harder to beat than any Noise around!"

"What're you talking about?" Agumon asked "We're a lot stronger now that we've got new pins!" Levi quieted down a little.

"Even with those, you just can't beat him! He's like, the laziest guy in existence!" he cried out. "Isn't he gramps?"

"Indeed; he truly is that lazy." Manfred commented.

"If he is as lazy as you say he is, he shouldn't be a problem for us." Pteramon said.

"Yeah, whatever." Levi said rolling his eyes and then the smile vanished from his face. "I really hope he erases you guys."

And he and Manfred vanished. With that distraction gone, Agumon, Biyomon, Pteramon and Commandramon resumed their search. Yet, despite searching every building they came upon from top to bottom, Goro was still nowhere to be found. Disappointed and slightly panicky, they regrouped at the convenience store.

"So, have you two made up already? "Rinkmon asked Commandramon and Agumon.

The former nodded. "Any luck on the search because we didn't have any."

Everyone shook their heads. "I think the problem's that we're not searching far enough." Coronamon said. "Even back in our old hiding place, we still haven't covered the entire city. There are a lot of places where Goro could be."

Darcmon looked out the window and towards the setting sun. "We have two days left; I can't stand it, I'm going out at night."

"Alone? What if the Noise attack you?" Flamemon asked concerned.

"She'll be fine; she's got me." MetalKoromon said reassuringly. Darcmon left the group shortly after that.

"Guess there's nothing to do now but rest." Agumon said out loud. Everyone agreed and they all made themselves comfortable and went to sleep.

Around midnight, Darcmon returned exhausted from several hours of searching almost every building in the city. She had no way of marking which building was searched already so she thought that each one she search could be a waste of time. Her partner was already asleep when she landed in front of the store; she entered and joined the rest of the players in their slumber.


	14. Day 6 Part 1

DAY 6 PART 1

Biyomon had a very tiring dream after sleeping after that very tiring day. In it, she was all alone searching every bulding she came upon for Goro. Looking over at the horizon, she found thousands of buildings exactly the same as the one she seacrhed.

And if that wasn't bad enough, she was constantly followed by Levi and Manfred; they kept laughing at her, mocking her stupidity and her inability to find Goro.

"Shut up you two. I don't have time for you." she said frustratingly to them but they kept on talking.

"You'll never find him." Levi teased. "Plus you can't even beat him; he's like...the laziest guy in existense!"

As Levi continued to laugh, Biyomon grumbled and resumed checking every building in sight. As she did, Levi's last words kept ringing in her head.

Laziest...laziest...laziest...

Laziest!

* * *

She woke up with a start but that word kept ringing in her head. She put her wings on her head and something clicked into place in her mind and a lot of things made sense. She looked around and saw that the other players were still asleep; Agumon was snoring right next to her.

"Agumon...Agumon, wake up." she said shaking him.

"Wha...huh? What's up Biyomon?" he asked sleepily.

She got straight to the point. "What Levi said yesterday...I think he was tipping us off. I think I know where Goro is!"

"You do?" Agumon aske feeling wide awake. "How?"

"OK. We haven't searched the entire city right? So that means that Goro is somewhere none of us have reached yet.." she said.

"Yeah, go on." Agumon said nodding.

"Now listen," Agumon leaned in closer. "Where was the last place we saw Goro?"

"At that warehouse where he killed us right?"

Biyomon nodded. "Now think about it, if you were Goro, the laziest guy in existense, and after you killed us, you had to find a place to hide for the week, where would you go?"

"Well I would..." And then Agumon realized it too. "Not move at all!"

She nodded and they proceeded to wake up the rest of the players.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? That warehouse is at teh outskirts of the city. It would take a long time until we get there." Darcmon said as they ran for the warehouse.

"Why would Levi want to tip us off in the first place?" Flamemon asked.

"I don't really know but what he said made sense to me." Biyomon replied.

"And if you're wrong?"

"She's not wrong. I have faith in her." Agumon replied. He then let out a small gasp as his wrist started to hurt again.

"It hasn't healed yet?" Biyomon asked and Agumon shook his head.

"Don't worry, it hurts but I can bear it."

Along the way, two Wall Of Grizzlies opposed them. "Move it! We don't have time for you!" Agumon yelled hurling a Terra Force at one of them despite the pain in his wrist. It was erased and Coronamon took out the second one.

More Taboo Noise showed up to oppose them and they hurriedly disposed of them. As they got closer, the number of Noise seemed to increase which was good since it meant that they were getting close. After several hours of running on foot, it was early afternoon when they arrived at the warehouse which was guarded by a Neoclassical Drake.

Upon seeing them, it fired five energy orbs in their direction. They scattered to dodge them and a few of them fired their own attacks but the Drake jumped and they all missed.

"Take it down quickly!" Commandramon shouted.

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Missile Storm!"

"Kaleidoscope!"

"Burning Berry!"

"Sweet Talk Tether!"

"Excalibur!"

"Spinning Cutter!"

"Skull Rabbit!"

Now that did the trick. The Drake couldn't dodge all those attacks and finally fell at the hands of the players. It gave one last shriek of pain before vanishing into thin air. With no one guarding the entrance, the players hurriedly entered the warehouse.

"Whoa." Mothmon said suddenly stopping.

"No way..." Coronamon said quietly.

"Biyomon, you're a genius." Agumon said.

At the center of that large warehouse was a large Digimon floating in mid air. It's dark body had an alarm clock on it and a black smoking chain coiling around it. It had a rather cute face with horns, a few red scratch marks on its forehead, two curved horns a,d a pair of small wings on its back. It appeared to be sleeping.

"So this's Goro." Flamemon said amazed.

"Indeed. This must be his true form: the Demon Lord of Sloth, Belphemon." Commandramon said. "Though he appears to be asleep."

"Hang on a bit." Flamemon said taking a closer look at Belphemon. "Remember when I said that our timers will end at 6 PM. tomorrow? Well he's got a timer too but it'll end at 7 AM. What could that mean?"

"I don't know but now's our chance to beat him." Agumon said taking a step forward.

Belphemon seemed to sense him and twitched a little in his sleep. He opened his mouth and gave a big yawn unleashing a powerful wave of energy at Agumon. Alarmed, Agumon fired Tera Force but his attack was over powered and he and everyone else was forced to dodge.

"This is gonna be harder than we thought." Biyomon commented.

"At least he's not moving." Agumon said. Belphemon reacted again and this time shot burst of flames from the chain around his body forcing everyone to dodge again.

"I noticed something. There's a large period of pause before he attacks; we attack when that happens." Commandramon said and they waited for Belphemon's next attack. After several seconds, Belphemon yawned again and sent a wave of energy which they dodged.

"Now!" Commandramon cried out and they got ready to attack but-

"Evil Inferno!"

The players were forced to dodge the powerful flames fired at them. "I thought I heard something here." Daemon said appearing behind Belphemon.

"Hey, get outta our way!" Agumon shouted.

Daemon surveyed the tense players. "I cannot believe you found this place. It is a shame though, you will not see the Game Master when he awakens.

"Evil Flapping!"

The attack hit the ground at their feet and the players were forced out of the warehouse and onto the street by a powerful explosion. Looking, they saw Daemon flying towards them ready to erase them once and for all.


	15. Day 6 Part 2

DAY 6 PART 2

The players were running for their lives through the streets of Odaiba while Daemon flew after them firing his attacks. He felt assured now that this would be the end of them.

"Evil Flapping!"

"Wing Blade!"

Biyomon tried coutering Daemon's attack with her own and the two attacks exploded knocking the players off their feet. Taking advantage of this, Daemon landed in front of them.

"Now kneel before and let me erase you." he said menacingly.

"Yeah, like we'll do that." Coronamon said getting up.

"Sol Blaster!"

Daemon was struck by the attack and was knocked backwards by a few meters but was still on his feet. He flew in at Coronamon and kicked him into the side of a building. Flamemon ran in to attack but met the same fate as his partner.

"Dancing Sword!"

Darcmon flew in and swung her swords repeatedly. Daemon ducked and dodged each slashed until her caught her arm and threw her several feet away. Next up were Mothmon and Rinkmon who fired bullets and tornadoes respectively but Daemon crossed his arms and resisted the attacks baffling their users.

"Is this all? You survived up to today with that strength?" Daemon taunted.

"Sharp Wing!"

Daemon looked up and saw Pteramon diving straight down at him. He countered by firing Evil Inferno straight up but Pteramon spun in mid air and the flames parted around him. Shocked, Pteramon struck him sending a cloud of dust into the air.

"Did that do it?" Biyomon asked out loud.

But then the dust cleared revealing Daemon lying in the middle of a crater with Pteramon flying above him. "I think that did it." he concluded.

"Evil Flapping!"

His eyes widened and was knocked upwards by Daemon's attack. Pteramon landed in a smoldering heap as Daemon slowly got to his feet.

"But how? That attack should have struck your Digi-Core." Commandramon said surprised.

"I dodged it at the last second." Daemon replied indicating a spot on his left chest where the attack missed. Commandramon raised his gun to fire but Daemon flew in and knocked him aside. "Now who is next to get hurt?"

"You! Lolita Emblem!"

Recovering from his previous hit, Rinkmon dashed in and delivered a flurry of jabs at blinding speed. Daemon tried punching him but he dashed away at the last second. With him distracted, Mothmon was able to recover and flew above him and used his Poison Dust attack. With a flap of his wings, he covered Daemon with a cloud of dust stunning him momentarily. He then turned to Agumon and Biyomon and yelled: "Now!"

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

The attacks collided with Daemon and knocked him into a building and the whole thing just collapsed on him. Dust was sent into the air again and the players who were struck down began to recover.

"Did...that do it?" Darcmon asked out loud.

Her answer came a few seconds after asking; the ruble of the building stirred and Daemon burst out looking very angry. Taking advantage of the surprised look on the players, he flew in on them and grabbed Agumon and Biyomon by each hand and held them by their necks. The rest of the players fired their attacks but Daemon flew upwards out of their reach.

He surveyed the tow of them as they struggled to free themselves from his crushing grip. "Now you two and your friends have been giving us problems since the first week." he told them. "Now I am faced with a dilemma; who will I erase first?"

"Pick me...just let her go." Agumon said angrily.

"No... take me instead...just don't hurt him..." Biyomon said pleadingly.

Daemon stared at them in amusement and gave a small chuckle. "Hmm, the Digimon of Courage, never afraid to die for those he care for, and the Digimon of Love, always putting those she loves before herself. Courage and Love...two traits I think are fitting together. And the Digimon that represent them shall die together!"

He ended his sentence by violently throwing Biyomon and Agumon upwards. With them unable to do anything, Daemon charged up his Evil Flapping attack and fired it upwards right at them. Thinking fast, Agumon and Biyomon fired their own attacks canceling out Daemon's and creating an explosion. But Daemon was prepared; he fired an Evil Inferno into the explosion and it slipped right through it. By the time Agumon and Biyomon noticed it, it was too late to counter it again.

Time seemed to stand still and they felt like they were hanging in mid air as the attack came closer and closer. "Biyomon...I guess this's it." Agumon said.

Biyomon gulped. "Agumon... I'm so glad I was your partner this week; you're the bravest Digimon I've ever met." she said back.

"What're you talking about? You were pretty brave to at times." he said earning a smile from her. The attack was so close now, they could practically feel the heat coming from it.

"Well, nice knowing you Biyomon..."

"Same thing here Agumon..."

Instinctively, their hands held onto each other and they closed their eyes waiting to be incinerated.

Instead, they felt something push them upwards at a rapid pace. Opening their eyes, they saw the attack fly under them; they themselves were riding on top of Pteramon.

"You two were saying your goodbyes weren't you?" he said annoyed. "Don't think we're just going to let you two die."

They stared at him and Biyomon said: "Thank you." Pteramon opened his mouth but then saw an incoming attack from Daemon. He yelled for them to hold on and they did let go of each other and held his wings as he swerved to avoid the attack.

At that moment, Agumon felt something glowing and he took out the Harmonizer Pin. "That thing should work now that Biyomon's here. You think that will finish him?" Pteramon asked.

"It's our last hope so it worth a try." Biyomon said and Agumon nodded. "Can you fly us to him?" she asked Pteramon.

"Yes; I'll even provide a distraction." he replied. Agumon then put the Harmonizer Pin in his left hand and extended it to Biyomon.

"We're gonna need to do this together." he said; Biyomon nodded this time and held his hand as Pteramon flew in at Daemon.

"Missile Storm!"

"Go!" Pteramon shouted as Daemon shielded himself from the missiles. Agumon and Biyomon jumped off Pteramon and headed straight for the DL. Along the way, the Harmonizer Pin glowed brighter and brighter and filled them with new energy. Together, Agumon and Biyomon Shouted:

"Fusion Attack Level 1!"

Agumon's claws and Biyomon's wings glowed with golden light. They each began teleporting around Daemon with amazing speed and started slashing at him repeatedly with their claws and wings. As Daemon screamed in pain from every attack, Pteramon and the rest of the players on the ground watched in amazement. After several seconds of slashing, Agumon and Biyomon teleported above Daemon and, at the same time, delivered one final slash to him.

The force of the last attack sent Daemon rocketing to the ground; the rest of the players scattered as he fell down in the middle of them creating a massive crater as he did. Now done, Agumon and Biyomon were caught by Pteramon and were safely flown to the ground.

"You guys...that was...amazing!" Coronamon exclaimed.

"I saw the whole thing; you guys were so cool!" MetalKoromon shouted poking his head out of Darcmon's pocket.

Agumon just turned to Biyomon and smiled at her. "Y'know, you were really cool up there."

"What're you talking about? If anyone was great at that attack, it's you." Biyomon replied earning several laugh all around.

"I... Impossible..." Everyone was shocked to see Daemon rise from the crater but he was a total wreck from taking all those attacks. He could barely stand up. "I cannot...will not...be defeated..."

"Too bad, you already have." Flamemon pointed out. "Now if you excuse us, we're gonna go take out Goro now."

"Not while...I still live..." Daemon said. "I still have...one last attack..."

He put his hands together and a white sphere appeared but it was covered in white flames. With a loud grunt he threw it at the players who stopped to watch.

"Undying..."

The sphere grew larger and the white flames on it intensified. "OK, now this looks bad." Coronamon said.

"Everybody run!" Agumon shouted but it was too late.

"FUUUUUUURYYYYYYYY!"

The sphere expanded at a rapid pace and the players could do nothing but be engulfed by it. Then after several seconds, the air itself seemed to explode.


	16. Day 7 Part 1

DAY 7 PART 1

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Agumon woke up to the sound of his beeping device. Sleepily and weakly, he looked at it.

_Special Rules for the last day:_

_1) This is the last chance to finish the mission. The team who finishes will win the games._

_2) DL's can now directly attack players._

_3) Players may attack other players if they want to._

_Good luck; you will all need it._

_-the DL's_

"L...last day...?" Agumon thought.

...

...

...

"Oh crap!"

This was the last day. their last chance to defeat Goro; if they didn't, it was all over. They would all lose and be erased forever.

He looked around to find the other but found a surprise himself. He seemed to be in a tree; Daemon's last attack must've blown him several hundred feet from where he last saw the players. Looking up at the sky, he saw that it was before dawn; the sun hadn't risen yet.

But worst of all, he couldn't find Biyomon where where he was. She must've been blown somewhere else by Daemon's attack. She could be anywhere in the city and the Noise and Daemon were running rampant.

He had to find her quickly and the first step was getting out of the tree he was in. with a grunt, he jumped down and landed on his butt. Rubbing it painfully, he got up and thought about his next move.

Somewhere in the city was Biyomon and the rest of the players. He didn't have time to search for all of them so he focused on finding her alone. With that in mind, he began his search while calling out her name.

* * *

Far away from Agumon, Biyomon woke up to the sound of her won device beeping. She looked at it and panicked like he did. Searching around, she found out that she was on the roof of a two story building.

Flying down onto the street below, she looked around and couldn't find Agumon nor any of the other players. This was bad, she thought; she had to find Agumon so that they could take Goro on together.

She heard something nearby and she eventually found herself confronted with a Trance Rhino. It charged at her and she flew out of its way before firing a Wing Blade that knocked it sideways. She fired one last time and the Noise was gone.

"This place is full of Noise; I have to find Agumon quick." Biyomon thought as she flew off to search.

* * *

"Biyomon! Hey Biyomon, can you hear me!" Agumon shouted as he wandered through the streets of Odaiba looking for her. He felt just like he did back during the first day, searching the streets for her while calling out her name. He hoped it wouldn't be like the first day too when-

"Great, just what I need." Agumon thought as five Death Metal Minks materialized to confront him.

"Terra Force!"

His attack took out two of the while the other three swerved around and formed a triangle him. They spun their bodies around turning themselves into small black tornadoes. Agumon stepped back and hit the Mink tornado behind him knocking him into the others until he was cuaght up with bouncing one each tornado each one hurting him painfully.

The Minks stopped spinning giving Agumon time to catch his breath. Angry, he swiped his claws at one of them knocking it away. The other two retaliated by coiling around his arms and slapping his face with their tails. As he struggled to pry them off, the third one recovered and lunged at his chest while straightening itself turning itself into an arrow.

"Agumon!" He looked up and saw Biyomon swoop down and catch the third Mink with her talons like a bird of prey. She swiped at away and went over to Agumon and pulled the two Minks away from him and threw them int he same direction as the third one.

"Wing Blade!"

As the three Minks vanished, Agumon said: "Thanks Biyomon; where the heck were you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Didn't you see any of the others?" Biyomon asked.

Agumon shook his head sadly. "It'll take too long to search for them. I guess we're taking on Goro alone."

"What if we need help?" Biyomon asked.

Agumon thought about it. "Well Goro isn't moving at all and as long as we dodge his attacks, we'll be fine."

"What about Daemon?"

"I don't think he'll com after us." Agumon said. "He'll either a) be resting after that beating he took yesterday or b) think we're already erased so he won't bother us."

"That sounds reasonable. Let's go."

They made their way to the warehouse taking out every Taboo noise that confronted them; it was more difficult without the others. Eventually, they arrived at the entrance of the warehouse which was guarded by another Neoclassical Drake which, like the one yesterday, fired orbs of energy at them when it spotted them. Also like yesterday, they dodged to the side to avoid the attack. This time however, the Drake followed them and, with a mighty swing of its tail, struck them painfully in teh chest and knocking them away from the warehouse.

"If only the others were with us." Biyomon muttered as she got got.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we can take it." Agumon said; she nodded and they both charged at the Drake.

This time, it fired numerous sword shaped spikes at them. Biyomon's Wing Blade incinerated them and Agumon managed to hit the Drake with Terra Force. It recovered and lunged at the two while snapping its jaws. Agumon nodded ay Biyomon and she nodded back. When the Noise was close enough, they jumped high enough and landed on its back.

It got mad and tried to shake them off but they held on. Agumon was able to steer it into the side of a building where it crashed into a heap. They jumped off its back and attacked one last time.

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

The Drake gave one last shriek of pain before it vanished. With no one hindering them, Agumon and Biyomon hurried into the warehouse. There, they found Belphemon still snoozing in the exact same spot as yesterday.

"Alright, I'll go first." Agumon said.

"Terra-"

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

The clock thing on Belphemon began to ring loudly causing Agumon to stop his attack. The chains around his body broke off and he began to transform. First, he grew to several times his own size. The wings on his back grew, he ended up with two muscular arms and legs bound with chains and his once cute face had turned savage and violent.

Agumon and Biyomon watched in total shock of what was happening. The creature gave an almighty roar that shook their insides.

Belphemon had awakened.


	17. Day 7 Part 2

DAY 7 PART 2

Agumon and Biyomon stepped back a little as Belphemon continued to give his blood-curdling roar. He then raised his hand and a Noise symbol formed. He placed it on his chest causing his body to glow with a briiant light. when it was over, the symbol was on his chest and tattoos ran across his body, arms, legs and head.

Belphemon Noise Mode was ready to fight.

Before Agumon and Biyomon could do anything, they heard the warehouse door slam shut behind them. they were trapped inside and were alone to fight Belphemon.

"Lampranthus!"

He fired black flames at them forcing them to dodge. Suddenly, several chains shot out of the ground to try to hit them. One chain appeared right in front of Agumon and swung itself at him causing him to back up and Biyomon stop crash into him.

"Is he just gonna let his chains fight for him?" Biyomon asked as they recovered.

"I think so; we have to hit him now!" Agumon said.

"Terra Force!"

His attack shot forward but before it could hit Belphemon, chains shout out in frobt of him and crossed themselves forming a wall that completely blocked Agumon's attack. The chains broke up the wall and launched themselves at the two.

Once again, they tried running from the chains that tried to strike them. During this time, Belphemon fired another Lampranthus and forced them to duck. While on the ground, tow chains coiled around their legs and they were thrown right into the wall.

Recovering, they saw more chains shoot out of the ground at them. "Agumon, try firing your attack after mine." Biyomon said and he nodded.

''Wing Blade!"

"Terra Force!"

Biyomon's attack went first destroying every chain it came upon until it met a wall made of chains. An explosion occurred and her attack vanished but so did the wall allowing Agumon's attack to head towards his intended target.

"It's gonna hit him!" Agumon shouted as the attack got nearer to Belphemon.

"Sullen Wave!"

Belphemon's body was surrounded by a faint black aura. Suddenly, a massive wave of black water materialized behind him and surged forth parting around him, merging and extinguishing Agumon's attack. But the wave didn't stop there; it continued to surge forward until Agumon and Biyomon were caught in it. They ended up getting separated and slammed painfully against the wall.

Agumon ran to Biyomon's side and helped her to her feet. "He can block our attacks...what do we do now?" he asked as they slid to the ground.

Biyomon panted a little and looked at him. "The Harmonizer Pin...we'll have to use it."

Two chains shot of of the ground and tried to impale them. They ducked at the last second causing the chains to embed themselves in the wall. "If we can get close enough to him that is." Agumon said as they ran away from more chains and tried running towards Belphemon. A chain shot out before them and laid low causing them to trip on it and fall down.

"Sullen Wave!"

Agumon and Biyomon looked up to see the large wall of black water crash down on them. For a moment, they were underwater and they tumbled around unable to breath until they crashed into the wall again and they were able to take gasps of air.

"Incoming!" Biyomon shouted pointing at chains which shot out of the ground and launched at them.

Agumon saw it and got up together with Biyomon but the chains seemed to be learning as the battle went on. Or maybe it's Belphemon who seemed to be studying how they move and act and making his chains adjust. A chain coiled around Biyomon's ankle and threw her into the air.

"Agumon!"

"Biyomon!" he cried out. He tried slashing at the chain with his claws but they didn't break and he only ended up hurting himself. Biyomon was thrown several feet away from him. As she tried to stand up, chains sprung up around her and converged on her.

"Terra Force!"

His attack destroyed the chains before they could reach her. He tried running towards her but a chain swung itself and hit him in the stomach making him fly away from her. Biyomon saw this and tried to rush to his aid but a chain shot out below her and hit her chin causing her to fall down.

"This is bad; this is really bad." she thought as she got up. She ran towards towards Agumon while jumping and dodging every chain that went her way. She was able to reach Agumon and helped him get to his feet.

"We need a plan like now." she told him as they jumped away from another chain.

"If the others were here, this would be a lot easier." Agumon replied.

"Sullen Wave!"

Another massive wave of black water surged forth in their direction. "Hang on!" Agumon yelled throwing his arms around her. The wave struck them and they were tossed underwater but the stayed together and didn't separate. They crashed into the wall again but Agumon held on tightly to Biyomon refusing to let her go.

Biyomon parted slightly from him but he held onto her still. "Agumon..."

"Don't worry Biyomon; I'm still here for you." he replied tiredly.

Two chains shot out and forcibly wrenched them apart. Then two chains wrapped around their wrists and ankles and started to pull. Agumon and Biyomon screamed out as their bodies were forcibly stretched to painful lengths. Agumon screamed louder; his wrist was acting up again and it hurt like hell. Biyomon noticed this and quickly thought of a way to free herself.

"Spiral Tornado!"

It may have been her weakest attack but it was the only she could use without needing a pin. Her attack went for the chains around her legs and burned right through them. She did the same with the other two chains and she was free; she landed on the ground and turned to Agumon.

"Wing Blade!"

Her attack burned through the chains and Agumon fell down clutching his wrist. "Agumon, you alright?" Biyomon asked worriedly.

"M-My wrists's acting up again." he replied.

"Take a break; I'll handle things for a while." Biyomon said walking towards Belphemon.

"No Biyomon; I'm not just gonna leave you alone to fight him." he said standing up with her.

"But-"

"Sullen Wave!"

They talked too long; the waved crashed onto them. They tumbled around underwatet but their hands found each other and held on until they crashed into the wall.

Agumon slowly got to his feet. "He can hit us with these waves all he wants but that'll never beat us." he said with determination.

"Agumon, there's something wrong." Biyomon said behind him.

"What is it?" he asked turning to her. She pointed downwards and Agumon gasped.

The water from the previous Sullen Waves didn't vanish at all. The door was closed and no water got out. They remained there and each wave only increased its volume; they had been so busy dealing with the chains to notice the rising water level. After four Sullen Waves, the water was already up to Agumon's knees.

"No...don't tell me..."

"He is Agumon... I think he's trying to drown us!"


	18. Day 7 Part 3

DAY 7 PART 3

"Sullen Wave!"

Belphemon seemed to be increasing the frequency of that attack. Once again, Agumon and Biyomon swept up in the black waters of Belphemon's attack. Now that they knew about the rising water level, they realized that the water was already halfway up Agumon's thighs.

"The water's getting higher and higher!" Biyomon exclaimed. There was then a splashing sound as chains burst out and attacked them.

"Grr. These things just don't wanna stop!" Agumon yelled angrily as they dodged.

"We have to get closer!" Biyomon said. Agumon understood and they ran at Belphemon slower this time because of the water level.

Remaining in place, Belphemon summoned about twenty chains to stop their advance. Agumon and Biyomon were able to dodge them but several grazed them in the process. Nevertheless, they continued forward until they were pretty close to Belphemon.

"Terra Force!"

Once again, a wall of chains appeared to block the attack and was destroyed by it. "Biyomon, go!" Agumon yelled. Using the smoke from the attack as cover. Biyomon ran forward and attacked.

"Wing-"

Underwater, two chains coiled around her ankle and suddenly yanked her upwards until she was dangling upside down. She struggled to get herself free only be be forcefully thrown into the wall.

"Biyomon!" Agumon yelled.

"Sullen Wave!"

Another massive wave of black water appeared and washed over the area. Agumon was too busy running to Biyomon to brace himself for the impact. He was tossed and tumbled under the waves until it was over; the water was already up to his waist. Getting up, he made his way to Biyomon.

"You OK?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." she replied and then she noticed the water. "That's it; I'm using that technique again." she said taking out her Garudamon pin.

"Biyomon don't." Agumon said grabbing her wing before she could do anything. "If you get too tired now, you might end up drowning." Biyomon understood and lowered her wing.

Chains burst out again and they had an even harder time dodging because of the water. They were smacked and grazed several times by the cold steel. There was a split second where all the chains seemed to recede into the waters before they shot out again and smacked them into the wall. They swiftly recovered and faced Belphemon.

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Sullen Wave!"

Agumon and Biyomon gasped; the wave was just huge, far larger than any of the previous ones. It was so large, it extinguished both of their attacks. Agumon grabbed onto Biyomon again and they were struck by the wave.

They were now totally underwater and had to swim to the surface. Their heads broke through and they took breaths of air and the surrounding area. The entire place was almost filled to the roof with water. Belphemon floated slightly upwards to avoid touching the water.

"How are we suppose to fight like this?" Biyomon exclaimed as they struggled to stay afloat. Agumon looked at her; behind her, several chains rose from the water and Biyomon didn't even notice them until they launched themselves at her.

"Biyomon!"

Agumon was able to swim over and knock her away; Biyomon turned and saw the chains coil around Agumon's shoulders. Before she could do anything to help, Agumon was suddenly pulled into the water by the chains.

"AGUMON!" Biyomon screamed. Taking a deep breath of air, she dove underwater.

She saw Agumon, cheeks puffed full of air, forced to lie down on the ground as chains went around his legs and held him to the ground; he wasn't going anywhere.

His mouth opened and all of his precious air was gone in a stream of bubbles that floated to the surface. Seeing him struggle and knowing that he was in peril, Biyomon tried using Spiral Twister to break the chains but her attack wouldn't go through underwater. She swam back to the surface to catch her breath and dove back in and tried tugging on the chains. It didn't work either.

"This is it..." Agumon thought. This was how it ends it seems, chained to the floor of a warehouse and being drowned. He desperately needed air and though his brain was deprived of oxygen, one thought was able to form: he was going to die. Feeling faint, he felt some parts of his life flash before him.

_Flashback..._

_He was Greymon and was trapped inside Etemon's arena and forced to fight another one of his kind. His opponent was strong, maybe even stronger than he was and Tai was there endangering himself so that he could Digivolve. The other Greymon hit him hard causing him to crash into the side of the arena._

_And now Garurumon and Birdramon appeared and tried to fight back the evil Greymon. Tai felt like the time was right._

_"Greymon Digivolve!" Tai yelled._

_His crest and his Digivice glowed and he felt his body be filled with energy, energy he recognized as the kind felt during Digivolution. He knew what this meant; he was going to Digivolve and defeat Etemon's Greymon._

_And then everything went wrong. He realized that the energy that filled him was dark, very dark. He felt himself change into something he didn't expect, something he didn't think was natural. When it was over, he was shocked and horrified at what he had become: SkullGreymon._

_As the rest of the Digidestined stared at him wide eyes with shock, he turned to the evil Greymon and knocked him into the giant TV Etemon was watching from. and used his Dark Shot attack. There was a massive explosion and the evil Greymon was gone._

_Then he turned to the rest of the children and even tried to stomp on Tai. At that point, he felt himself go out of control and even thought he tried to restrain himself, his body wouldn't obey._

_"No...No no NO! Stop! Stop...please stop!" he yelled but his body didn't obey; instead, he smacked away Birdramon and Garurumon who were trying to subdue him._

_Then Tentomon Digivolved into Kabuterimon then flew away after one look at his face. At that point, he realized what he had become: a monster; an evil, hulking beast that would stop at nothing to destroy everything until there was nothing left._

_His attention turned to the Digidestined and he picked up a goal post. Once again, he yelled at himself, begging to not hurt them but he threw the goal post at them anyway; they barely avoided it._

_Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Garurumon recovered from their hits and tried attacking him. At first, he felt hopeful, that the attacks would stop his rampage but ti didn't. Worse still, he attacked the three of them and knocked them aside like insects. He gave a great roar and rampaged around but deep down, he was begging himself to stop._

* * *

_With a loud gasp, Koromon from his horrible nightmare sweating and trembling slightly. It was the night right after he had become Skull Greymon and he and the rest of the Digidestined and everyone was already asleep besides him._

_There was a pile of burned wood they had found in the middle of them; the fire was already gone but Koromon went there anyway. Staring into the dying embers, he remembered what had happened earlier that day and felt so bad about what he had done._

_"Huh? Koromon? What're you doing still awake?" Koromon turned and saw Biyomon walk towards him._

_"Can't sleep?" she asked and Koromon said no. Sitting down, she gave a small gasp of pain and clutched her left shoulder._

_"What is it Biyomon? What's wrong?" Koromon asked worriedly._

_"It's nothing really." she replied but she couldn't say no to him, not when he was worried about her. Giving a defeated sigh, she uncovered her shoulder revealing a very large and painful-looking bruise._

_"I did that didn't I?" he said guiltily._

_"Koromon..."_

_"I did that. I...I hurt you Biyomon; I hurt everyone here." Koromon stared into the embers. "I...I'm so sorry Biyomon."_

_Koromon sniffed and shed a single tear. Biyomon felt so bad for him; in this form, he was a lot more childish than when he was an Agumon. She can't deny it; he did hurt her but she never held it against him._

_"Koromon listen," she said and he turned to her. "I don't blame you at all for what happened a while ago."_

_"But you got that because of me." he replied pointing at her bruise._

_"It's nothing; don't be so hard on yourself." She placed a wing on his head. "Look, if t make you feel any better, I forgive you for earlier."_

_"Y...you do?" Koromon asked._

_"Sure. I mean, I bet everyone here already has." Biyomon smiled. "So stop worrying; c'mon, go get some sleep."_

_Koromon smiled a little. "Thanks but...I'm still having nightmares about it..."_

_"Well then," Biyomon went over to where she slept, near Sora whose back was turned against them, and laid down on her side. Extending her wing towards him, she said: "C'mon, you can sleep here for tonight."_

_"B...But..." he said blushing nervously._

_"C'mon, it's fine with me. __The least I could do is make sure you get a good sleep tonight._" Biyomon said. Koromon hesitated a little before hopping towards her. She put her wing around him which surprised him a little. 

_"Good night Koromon..." Biyomon said and she drifted off to sleep. With her wing around him, Koromon felt warm and reassured and comforted. He whispered Biyomon a silent good night and a thanks before he too went to sleep._

_No nightmare troubled him at all that night._

_End Flashback..._

Through all the pain and the fear that he was going to die, Agumon felt somewhat happy. What a nice memory to take with him after his death.

And then Biyomon was there swimming towards him determined to save him. Loosing consciousness, he opened his mouth to say goodbye to her underwater, hopping that she would hear him.

Only, he didn't. Biyomon put her wings on his face and pressed her beak to his lips surprising him greatly. After the shock, the next thing he felt kinda happy, a kiss from her felt just wonderful, but the next thing he felt was Biyomon blowing air into his mouth. With a mouthful of air in his lungs, Agumon felt more focused and watched Biyomon swim to the chains around his arm and try to pull them apart but she couldn't do it.

She swam back to the surface and then dove right back in and gave Agumon another mouthful of air before tugging on his chains again. She knew that she couldn't do this forever and she had to find a way to get Agumon free.

An idea struck her. If she couldn't break him free, then she should just get rid of the water. Her head broke through the surface and she looked around. The water was almost to the ceiling and Belphemon was just hovering over it. She spotted and wall and took out a pin.

"Wing Blade!"

Her attacked flew over the water and struck the wall creating a large hole right in the middle of it. Then, all the water began to flow through it; the warehouse was starting to empty and Biyomon felt the water get lower and lower until her feet touched the ground.

She ran over to Agumon who was taking deep breaths and enjoying the oxygen and broke the chains around him with Spiral Twister. Completely exhausted, she collapsed right on top of his soaked body.

"B...Biyomon..." Agumon panted.

"I'm just glad...you're alive..." she said as tired as he is. She gave a small smile and he smiled back at her.

Just then, Agumon felt something glow near him. Realizing that it was the Harmonizer Pin again, he took it out. "Biyomon..." he said. She nodded and stood up along with him.

Together, they turned to Belphemon and charged at him. The latter roared and sent more chains at them but they were filled with the energy from the pin and were able to dodge them. In fact, they felt more energy rush into them than yesterday and they knew their next attack was going to be big. Belphemon was getting closer and closer and then they unleashed their attack.

"Fusion Attack Level 2!"

This time, both of their bodies glowed with golden light; they hovered off the ground and went to to Belphemon's sides. They extended their arms and the Crests of Courage and Love appeared in front of their respective Digimon. Together, Agumon and Biyomon thrust their arms forward and two bursts of golden energy shot out of the two crests.

The two bursts met right were Belphemon was and encased him in sphere of the same golden energy. He struggled, he resisted, he tried to fight back but nothing happened. All he could do was give one last roar of defeat before he turned to data and vanished.

The attack and the battle was over and Agumon and Biyomon slowly floated to the ground. For a second, nothing happened but then the timers on their hands finally vanished. Feeling overjoyed, they ran to each other and hugged, happy tears forming in their eyes.

"We did it..." Biyomon whispered. They did it; they had won the games and now they were going to get their friends back.

"It's over..." Agumon whispered back.

"Over? I think not."

Damian appeared before them shocking them greatly. He looked perfectly healthy considering the beating he took the previous day. He was smiling at them which only made them feel more nervous.

"Look, we won. Let us and our friends go. Agumon demanded.

"Yes, normally I would do that however, my Master has different plans." To their surprise, he turned into Daemon Taboo Noise Mode again. "You may have won this week but you two are too dangerous to the Master. Prepare to die."

All of Agumon and Biyomon's joy vanished instantly. They were far too injured and tired from fighting Belphemon and now they had to fight Daemon again. Not knowing what to do, they held on to each other waiting to be erased.

They then heard someone appear behind them. Whoever it was, Daemon was shocked greatly. Agumon and Biyomon were then ungulfed in grean light and they felt their injuries heal and they strength return.

"Healing pins...but why?" Daemon asked.

Just then, Manfred walked in front of Agumon and Biyomon. Levi followed but when he did, he whispered something to them.

"If I don't make it, tell Yuki the last thing I thought of was her..."

"What...but..." Biyomon stammered not knowing what was going on.

Manfred snapped his fingers and a section of the floor behind them slid to the side revealing a secret staircase. "If you take that staircase, you will find our Master."

"Nobody is allowed in our Master's quarters. What is the meaning of this?" Daemon angrily demanded.

"What're you two doing?" Agumon asked.

"What we should've done a long time ago." Levi said and he and Manfred arced forward and were engulfed in crimson auras. Levi's body twisted several times until he was down on all fours with his head lengthening and a tail growing out of him. Manfred's nails lengthened until they were about two inches long and six wing shot out of his back.

Their transformations were over and the rest of the Digimon stood in shocked silence. Where Levi was, there was a large red-orange alligator with light blue fins and a two pronged tail and where Manfred was, there was a hovering old man with six red wings on his back and a jeweled staff.

"Ready yourself for I, Demon Lord of Greed Barbamon, will not show restrain!"

"Yeah! And you won't expect any from me either for I'm Demon Lord of Envy Leviamon!"

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Agumon asked out loud.

"Do you not understand yet? We are simply overthrowing our superiors and taking control of the games." Barbamon answered.

"Traitors! How dare you defy us!" Daemon roared.

"How dare we? We've been treated like crap since day one!" Leviamon shouted. "So I guess it's time for a little payback before we take over."

He then spoke to Agumon and Biyomon. "Get outta here you two; our boss's up ahead. We'll deal with him." he said indicating Daemon.

"But...but..." Biyomon said.

"Do not take this the wrong way." Barbamon interrupted.

"Once we deal with him, our boss's next; the weaker you two make him, the better." Leviamon said with a smile.

Agumon and Biyomon looked at each other and then at Leviamon and Barbamon. "Thank you!" they both said and they disappeared under the stairs.

"Filthy traitors, you are no different than Lilithmon." Daemon said.

"Do not compare us to her!" Barbamon said angrily.

"No gramps, he's right." Leviamon admitted. "Lilithmon went against her sin but then she tried doing something about it. So are us; we've been wanting this for week and we haven't done anything to get it. That isn't like us so now, we're both taking what we want. We're gonna run these games and no one can stop us!"

Together, they both flashed Noise symbols and placed it on themselves causing them to turn into their Noise forms. There was one last five seconds stare down before they lunged at each other ready to kill.


	19. The Final Battle Part 1

THE FINAL BATTLE PART 1

A few seconds after Agumon and Biyomon descended down the stairs, they heard several explosions coming from the upper floor and they paused a bit. "I think we should help them." Biyomon said facing the entrance.

"They'll be fine. Besides, we've got something more important to do." Agumon said indicating the path ahead. Biyomon nodded and they continued on.

"Wow, this feels just like before every final evil Digimon fight." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, but only this time, it's just the two of us." Agumon said. "No one else's here to help us out."

"I don't mind Agumon." Biyomon turned to him. "I'm perfectly fine with just you to fight with."

"Me too Biyomon." He then gulped nervously as they continued on. "Y'know, this could be it for us."

"What do you mean? We 're gonna win this no matter what it takes." Biyomon said.

"I know but just in case...there's something you have to know Biyomon." Agumon said nervously.

"What is it Agumon?" Biyomon asked.

He blushed nervously. "Well Biyomon...the truth is that I...I really...I l...lo..."

But that than moment, they took a single step and they met a blast of freezing cold wind. The second they felt it, they both covered their bodies and started to shiver. They could actually see their breath as they breathed.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Agumon asked with his teeth chattering. The temperature seemed to go down by around twenty degrees.

"I-d-d-don't know but-i-it's-starting-t-to-to get-colder." said Biyomon whio was shivering as bad as he was. They tried continuing in but every step they took seemed to make the air colder.

"P-p-pepper Breath."

Agumon tried using his attack to warm themselves up; it worked for a few seconds but then it was gone and they felt as cold as ever. Just then, he noticed the steps ahead of them were covered in a thin layer of ice. "C-c-careful-Bi-Biyo-Biyomon-it's-it's slippery."

"What?" she asked but she took a step forward and slid on the ice covered stairs. She fell forward and Agumon grabbed her wing to steady but he too fell down with her. Together they tumbled down the stair for what seemed like hours until they hit as wall at the end and crumpled up against it.

"Y-y-you OK Agumon?" Biyomon asked.

"N-not that you're f-fat Biyomon b-but could you p-pl-please get off me." Agumon said. Biyomon realized them she was sitting on his back pressing him into the cold hard floor.

"Oh, s-s-sorry A-Agumon." she apologized as she stood up and helped him up. Just then, the wall in front of them slid open like a door. Seeing nowhere else to go, Agumon and Biyomon went through it.

They almost literally froze in place. The room they were in seemed to a large laboratory with a single massive computer covered in ice at one end. But what really struck them was how cold it was; it seemed to be ten times colder than in the stairs. It was so cold, their heads started to ache. No wonder Daemon said no one was allowed there; no one could survive there!

"Welcome to my quarters." There was a chair in front of the main computer; it turned revealing the Composer looking completely relaxed; he seemed to be reading something and put a book down. "I was busy ready this book: 'The Inferno' by Italian poet Dante Alighieri. He believes that hell's deepest pit is cold contrary to what most would believe."

He extended his arms to them. "Now let me say: welcome to hell. Has the hypothermia settled in?"

"K-Kinda." Agumon answered. He tried to get angry which was difficult due to the cold. "N-Now give up or-or-"

"Or what? You cannot defeat me; in fact, I can take my own sweet time in watching you die. However, if you wish your deaths to be quicker, then I shall remedy that."

The Composer stood up and walked towards them as a crimson aura engulfed him. They watched him as six wings grew out of his back and his lab gown was torn to pieces. When it was over, he levitated before them looking like an angel with shoulder length blond hair and three angel wings and three bat wings.

"Prepare to face despair at the hands of the Demon Lord of Pride, Lucemon!"

Raising his hand, he created a black Noise symbol and placed it on his chest and gave of a large wave of black energy. When it was over, his body was covered in black tattos; even his wings had turned into black and white tattoos.

"Now which of you if brave enough to face Lucemon Taboo Noise Mode?" he asked. After hesitating a little, Agumon charged forward along with Biyomon. Lucemon flew in on them ready to fight.

"Terra Force!"

Lucemon saw the attack coming but he still remained calm. He calmly raised his open palm at Agumon's attack.

"Hell's Blizzard!"

A blast of dark blue energy shot out of his hand and made contact with the Terra Force. It stopped the attack and after a few seconds, the attack was covered in ice and completely froze over much to Agumon and Biyomon's surprise.

"You mongrels cannot defeat me." Lucemon said shattering the frozen Terra Force with a single punch. He then flapped his six wings sending a gust of freezing wind at Agumon and Biyomon who braced themselves for it. The force of the winds knocked them off their feet and they went flying across the room.

"I can't think straight." Biyomon thought. Her head was starting to ache even more from the cold and her thoughts seemed to eb affected too giving an all new meaning to the term "Brain Freeze". "Agumon, w-we have to end this f-f-fast."

"I kn-kn-know B-Biyomon." he replied.

"W-w-wing Bl-blade!"

Lucemon dodged Biyomon's attack, flew in on her and used Paradise Lost Punch to punched her several times before knocking her into the air and then pile driving her into the ground. As he smiled satisfyingly, Agumon angrily fired Terra Force and hit his back. Lucemon flinched from the impact and then turned to Agumon who fired another attack.

"Grand Cross!"

He spread his arms and launched twelve spheres of light in a cross formation. It made contact with Agumon's attack and the tow attacks were in a deadlock. As Lucemon smiled evilly and Agumon looked determined, the Grand Cross broke through; Agumon jumped out of the way but the explosion from the attack hitting the ground knocked him off his feet causing him to crash.

"Hmm, I could erase you two now but allow me to toy with you a little." Lucemon said turning to Biyomon.

"W-what d'you th-th-think you're-do-doing?" Agumon asked angrily. Lucemon looked at him over his shoulder and smiled before facing Biyomon again.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!"

Lucemon made two spheres in his hands, light in his right and dark in his left. He threw the light one at Biyomon and it engulfed her in a massive sphere of light even though she tried to resist it. As Agumon continued to watch stunned, Lucemon threw the dark sphere in. The two spheres merged and turned into a large sphere with rotating squares with X's, O's and triangles in it. From within the sphere, Biyomon was screaming in pain.

"Biyomon!" Agumon shouted.

"Ultimate Sacrifice is a move I like to use to toy with my opponents." Lucemon explained. "This is mostly luck based; there is a fifty percent chance the attack will damage her greatly and a fifty percent chance she will die. Even I am unaware of the result but either way, I cannot be defeated."

"No...Biyomon!"

The sphere exploded and everything seemed to stand completely still. Biyomon's body seemed to hang in mid air for several seconds, her eyes closed and body unmoving. Then, to Agumon's horror, she began to fall to the ground.

"BIYOMON!"


	20. The final Battle Part 2

Uh, hey. Listen, my school's started up again so I'm back to one update a week.

* * *

THE FINAL BATTLE PART 2

Lucemon laughed maniacally as Biyomon began to fall to the ground. To him, he had already won this battle; if his attack had killed Biyomon then Agumon would follow. On the other had, if it didn't kill her, then she would be too weak to fight and he could erase them just as easily.

As Lucemon laughed, Agumon ran past him to get t Biyomon. He was able to catch her in his arms. She hasn't moved a single inch since the attack ended and she hadn't spoken a thing since screaming inside the sphere.

"Biyomon..." Agumon said cradling her in his arms. She didn't move at all. "Biyomon please no...please wake up..."

Tears began to form in his eyes and when they fell, they froze instantly covering Biyomon's body with small ice drops. Still crying, Agumon clutched her close o his chest stroking her back.

"I love you Biyomon...I love you..." he whispered.

Lucemon seemed to hear him. "Well then, shall I freeze you in an eternal embrace?" he asked.

With a flap of all six of his wings, Lucemon sent a gust of unbearably freezing wind at the two. Agumon clutched Biyomon closer to his chest. He was starting to feel cold, not only on the outside but also on the inside. Biyomon was gone and soon he will be too.

No. To him, her death was worse than his.

Feeling himself growing faint from the cold, he felt a small warmth in his chest area. Looking down, he saw Biyomon's wing on his chest and her eyes slightly opened.

"Don't...give...up...Agumon..." she whispered.

"Bi...Biyomon..." Agumon whispered feeling overjoyed. Biyomon took out her other wing and pointed it at Lucemon.

"Wing Blade!"

Out of shock, Lucemon stopped blowing the wind allowing Biyomon's attack to strike him unimpeded. He crossed his arms and took the attack head on; he survived but he was pushed back slightly.

"Impossible, you can still fight?" Lucemon said angrily.

"Yeah. You're attack hurt a lot but at least it didn't kill me." Biyomon said getting to her feet. There was some sort of warmth inside both of them; the cold didn't bother them as much as it did before.

Lucemon grumbled. "Perhaps so but you are in no condition to fight me. Hell's Blizzard!"

They dodged the attack creating a large block of ice where they were. Together, they both fired their attack but Lucemon countered with blasts of light and dark energy which cancelled out their attacks. With another flap of his wings, a blast of freezing wind knocked them back. Not satisfied, he flew in on them.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!"

The orb of light flew in their direction but Agumon countered it with Terra Force creating an explsoion that covered the place with dust but Lucemon blew it all away with a flap of his wings. "Honestly, how long con you two continue resisting me?"

"Y'know that's a good question. You sure you can keep going Biyomon?" Agumon asked.

"I'm fine." she replied tiredly. "We can beat him; I know we can." Agumon smirked and they charged at their opponent.

"Paradise Lost Punch!"

But Biyomon wasn't going to fall for that attack again. As Lucemon closed in, slid right under him since the layer of ice on the floor made her do it faster. Getting up, she fired Meteor Wing which knocked Lucemon into the wall.

"Terra Force!"

"Hell's Blizzard!"

Once again, Agumon's attack turned into ice and Lucemon kicked it in his direction. Biyomon used Wing Blade to slice it in half and hit Lucemon again. Growling angrily, Lucemon flew in on them and fired streams of light and dark energy. Agumon and Biyomon fired their own attacks and cancelled out Lucemon's.

"Grand Cross!"

His attack missed but it exploded on the ground knocking Agumon and Biyomon off their feet again. Lucemon fired his attack again and Agumon and Biyomon countered it with theirs. Lucemon's attack was over powered and barely dodged the oncoming attacks.

"What's wrong? You're not looking to hot right now." Agumon taunted.

"Silence!" Lucemon roared. Agumon and Biyomon fired their attacks again but Lucemon flapped his wings and blew the attacks back at their users hitting them in the process. "You two are insects compared to me! That is all you will ever be!"

"GRAND CROSS!"

Agumon and Biyomon gasped. The spheres Lucemon created were about five times larger than usual. "Prepare to face oblivion!" Lucemon shouted before firing his attack. Agumon and Biyomon had no thought about dodging; they just couldn't.

"Terra Force!"

Instead of throwing it, Agumon used the sphere of flames as a shield and blocked Lucemon's attack. Grunting, he felt the attack push him back despite his attempts to push it forward.

"Fool, you cannot hope to win!" Lucemon shouted.

Agumon then felt Biyomon put her hands on his back and push him forward. "Keep going Agumon! We've almost got him!" she shouted.

"Biyomon..." Agumon said. He faced forward and pushed with all his might. Lucemon though it was futile but to his surprise, Agumon was slowly pushing back the Grand Cross. The latter grit his teeth and continued pushing forward with Biyomon's help. Then, with a final push and a grunt of effort, Agumon completely broke through Lucemon's attack.

"Inconceivable!" the latter roared.

"Oh it's perfectly conceivable!" Agumon yelled as he jumped at Lucemon while still holding his Terra Force in his hands. With a mighty cry, he raised it over his head and slammed it right into Lucemon who didn't have time to dodge. He was completely consumed by the sphere and was caught up in a massive explosion that filled the room with heat and made some of the ice melt.

Agumon landed and Biyomon caught up with him. His attack had caused Lucemon to slam into the ground and make a rather large crater. When he rose from it, he was staggering and cover in dust and ash.

"Impossible...to be defeated...by mere Rookies..." Lucemon turned to them. "Who are you two!"

"We're the ones who are going to end these games for good." Biyomon answered. "Once we get rid of you, we'll be the Composers and we'll end these games once and for all."

"Is that so?" Lucemon said and then he started laughing maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Agumon demanded.

Lucemon stopped laughing. "You two are a far more serious threat than i thought." He slowly raised his hand and Agumon and Biyomon flinched. "I planned to do this as a last resort; now would be the right time wouldn't you agree?"

He snapped his fingers and a section of the wall slid open. There she was, her body completely encased in ice and contorted in a very painful position and her eyes wide eyed with pain.

"L...Lily?" Agumon said shocked.

Lucemon snapped his fingers again and the ice encasing Lilithmon shattered. Before she could say or do anything other than gasp for air, Lucemon ran over to her and clutched her skull with his hand. She gave a muffled scream as her body turned to data and flowed into Lucemon.

"Lily!" Agumon and Biyomon shouted but she was already gone. After her data flowed into Lucemon, his body was engulfed in a black faint black aura.

"Damn! This is not enough! I need more power!" he shouted and he took off for the stairs that led to the upper floor. With Agumon and Biyomon following him.

When they arrived, they met a shocking sight.

Barbamon was lying on the ground eagle spread and eyes wide open as his body began to turn to data. Several feet from him, Daemon was carrying Leviamon and then engulfed his body in flames. He then dropped the still flaming Leviamon on the ground and watched him as he too began to turn to data.

"...Y...Yuki..." Leviamon whispered. Agumon and Biyomon thought they saw a tear in his eye before he was gone. Barbamon followed him shortly afterwards.

"Master..." Daemon said. He was a total wreck; he barely defeated Barbamon and Leviamon. "Master...I have dealt with the two..."

But he didn't have time to finish; Lucemon ran up to him and clutched his head. Daemon's body was forcibly turned into data just like Lilithmon and absorbed into his master's body as Agumon and Biyomon watched in horror.

Remembering Agumon and Biyomon, he turned to them as the aura around him intensified. "Now...BEHOLD!"

The aura around him started to behave like black flames that covered his body. Agumon and Biyomon stepped back as his form became larger and larger until he became so large, he broke right through the roof of the warehouse. Agumon and Biyomon watched him grow six wings and a large tail as the rest of his features began to change.

When it was over, Agumon and Biyomon stepped backwards at what was above them. I was a massive black dragon with six black wings topped with the crests of the seven sins and a long tail. He had a golden face and golden claws which clutched a massive sphere of darkness to his chest.

"Such power! My Shadowlord Mode is undefeatable!" the dragon roared. "To hell with the games! I no longer need this city! I may as well raze it to the ground!"

To make matters worse, he summoned up a large black Noise symbol and pressed it to his forehead. It stayed there and his wings, claws and tail became black tattoos. More tattoos covered his body and the crests on his wings became Noise Symbols. After giving one last roar of power, he flew off in the direction of the city.

Shock kept Agumon and Biyomon still for several seconds. "What...but...we can't fight that thing!" she cried out.

"Maybe we don't have to do this alone." Agumon said. "I've got an idea; follow me."

He and Biyomon went back down the stairs and into the room they fought Lucemon in. He went over to the computer at the end of it.

"I'm no Izzy but one of these buttons must do something." he said as he pushed random buttons. After pushing a single button, his and Biyomon's device beeped. Looking at it, he saw his own image there.

"I think this's the broadcast system for the players' devices." Biyomon said. "Agumon, say something."

He wasn't expecting this. "Ah...uh..." he began nervously. "Hey guys, it's uh...it's kinda hard to explain why I'm here but there's something we all have to do together. See that large dragon thing destroying the city? Well, that's the Composer of the games. Whoever beats him will become the next Composer and he can end these games for good. We'll need everyone's help so uh...get out there and kick his butt!"

Agumon pressed the button again and the broadcast ended. "Nice speech you had there." biyomon said sarcastically.

"Hey, it was on the spot; I didn't have time to think." Agumon said turning to her. "Y'know, this's our last chance."

She nodded. "I do know. Now let's end these games for good."

Together, they ran out of the warehouse to confront Lucemon.


	21. The Final Battle Part 3

THE FINAL BATTLE PART 3

Lucemon was now rampaging around the city destroying everything in sight; he also seemed to be visible to the people of Odaiba and they ran away in fright. The seven circles circumscribed around Noise symbols on his body and head stood up and fired massive bursts of black energy that leveled whatever they hit.

"OK...how the heck do we fight that?" Agumon asked. He and Biyomon were directly under Lucemon and were unnoticed by him.

"Let's try firing our attacks." she suggested.

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

Both attack collided with Lucemon's side. There was an explosion but Lucemon continued on as if nothing happened "Well at least he didn't notice us." Agumon said.

Biyomon turned her attention skywards. "Why don't we try scaling a building and attack from there?"

"Sounds like a plan." They found a pretty high building that wasn't destroyed near Lucemon's face and made their way to it. Once there, they exhaustingly went up several flights until they reached the roof.

"What I'd give to Digivolve." Biyomon said as they panted from running up all those flights of stairs. They were at the left side of Lucemon's face and they attacked again.

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

Once again, both attacks made contact with his face and exploded but didn't damage him at all. Worse still, they got his attentiona nd he turned to them.

"Annihilation Maelstrom!"

The seven rings on him stood up and pointed at them and began to charge. But before they could fire, someone came flying in at Lucemon. It was Commandramon riding on top of Pteramon. The formed fired his gun at Lucemon's face before throwing a grenade at it. Lucemon turned his attention to them and fired his attack. Pteramon was able to swerve around it and escape unharmed.

"It's Commandramon and Pteramon! They're alive!" Agumon cried out. As Lucemon went back to destroying the city, Pteramon and Commandramon flew in closer to the building.

"Next time you make a speech, work on it first." Commandramon said.

"You heard me?" Agumon asked.

"Heard you? Every player in the city did." Pteramon answered. "We've been trying to whip them into fighting but most of them are too scared."

"What about the others? Did you check on them?" Biyomon asked.

"Darcmon and MetalKoromon are trying to convince other players to fight. Coronamon and Flamemon are currently going up a building so they can attack from there." Commandramon's face turned grave and he bit his lip. "Mothmon and Rinkmon...didn't make it; Daemon's attack erased them."

Agumon and Biyomon stared at them in shock but the sound of another building being destroyed got their attention again. "So whoever defeats him becomes the new composer and can end the games for good?"

"Yeah. I don't think it matters who does it because everyone probably wants these games to end. But we're gonna need all the help we can get." Agumon said.

Just then, there was a burst of flames that came from another building far from them and struck Lucemon. "That must be Coronamon and Flamemon." Pteramon said.

"None of our attacks are even denting him." Agumon said. "I don't get how we're gonna win this."

"Why don't I try something close up." Pteramon suggested. Commandramon hopped off his partner as the letter flew in at Lucemon.

"Sharp Wing!"

He flew in front of Lucemon's face before flying in at him at max speed. The latter countered by opening his mouth where black flames began to gather. Pteramon flew away just in time before black flames shot out of Lucemon's mouth. However, Lucemon used Annihilation Maelstrom and one of the beams hit hit Pteramon directly causing him to crash onto a nearby building.

"Pteramon!" Commandramon cried out.

"Go check on him; we'll handle things from here." Biyomon said.

Commandramon nodded before leaving. Agumon and biyomon fired their attacks again at Lucemon and still didn't do any damage. Several building away from them, they saw Coronamon and Flamemon do the same and got the same results.

"We're not hitting him hard enough." Agumon grumbled. Lucemon began to fly away from their reach.

"We have to catch up to him." Biyomon said. They ran up to the side of the building in pursiut of Lucemon but stopped when they reached the building's edge. Biyomon easily flew over the wide gap between teh two buildings and beckoned Agumon to follow her. Agumon did a running start and jumped off the building's edge.

His feet made contact with the other building but he slipped. The result was him falling backwards and he started plummeting to the ground. Biyomon quickly jumped off and swooped down and gabbed his ankles just when he was about a meter away from the ground.

Agumon gulped. "Th-thanks Biyomon."

"Why are you so heavy? I don't think you've eaten anything since day one!" Biyomon said as she struggled to pull him up. When she reached the second building, she let him down.

"Thanks again Biyomon." Agumon said and he spotted Lucemon again. They fired their attacks and still didn't do more damage. Once again, all their attack did was get his attention. He roared again and fired Annihilation Maelstrom; all they could do was dodge and hope they would survive.

"Grab on!" yelled a voice. Agumon and Biyomon instinctively raised their hands and caught something that pulled them out of the way. Looking up they saw it was Commandramon and Pteramon.

"Thank's again for the save." Agumon said.

"You're welcome but there's no saving us." Pteramon said gravely.

"What're you-" But Biyomon saw something at the tip of his wing or rather, it was the tip of his wing. He was now slowly turning into data. Wordlessly, Pteramon deposited Agumon and Biyomon on a nearby building.

"It's over for us...His attack took a huge toll on me and...I'm fading..." Pteramon said sadly.

"But...no. Wait," Agumon looked at the two of them. "You two can't just die."

"Honestly, this doesn't surprise me at all." Commandramon admitted. "The second we knew that the other players wouldn't fight, that we would be the only ones who would, we already knew this was coming. The least we can do..." he turned his attention to Lucemon which was destroying the city again. "Is do as much damage as we could to him."

Pteramon and Commandramon flew a short distance before Agumon stopped them. "Guys..."

Commandramon looked at them over his shoulder. "It was a great pleasure meating you." he said before he and his partner flew off in front of Lucemon's face while Agumon and Biyomon just stood there and watched.

"Commandramon, please forgive me." Pteramon apologized. "If it hadn't been for me-"

"I don't blame you Pteramon; I'm not afraid of death." Commandramon replied. "However, a slow death...doesn't suit me!"

From where they could see them, Agumon and Biyomon gasped as Commandramon ripped his vest open and saw that his body was lined with over fifty grenades. Pteramon charged in firing Missile Storm as he did, each missile exploding on contact with Lucemon's face. Agumon and Biyomon continued to stare in horror; Commandramon ripped off all the pins of his grenades and gave a loud battle cry.

When they collided with Lucemon's face, there was a massive explosion and Lucemon's entire face was engulfed in smoke. When it finally cleared, Commandramon and Pteramon were gone. Worse still, Lucemon was only slightly damaged from their attack.

"No..." Biyomon said dropping to his knees. "They're...they're gone...they're really gone..."

"I can't believe this..." Agumon said doing the same.

"There were so many erasures this week..." Biyomon said."Terriermon and Lopmon...Mothmon and Rinkmon...Levi and Manfred...and now Commandramon and Pteramon...the only question now is...who's next?"

"Annihilation Maelstrom!"

Both of them looked up; all of the rings on Lucemon were pointed right at them and began to gather energy. Thinking instinctively, Agumon threw his arms around Biyomon as the attack fired. It did hit and the whole building was razed to the ground.


	22. The Final Battle Part 4

THE FINAL BATTLE PART 4

It was dark and every single part of Agumon's body hurt like hell. There was a large weight pressing down on him and he was practically kissing the ground.

With all his strength, he pushed himself off the ground; large pieces of rubble from the building parted and he saw daylight. He put his hand on his head and when he looked at it, he saw blood. He could barely move but there was only one concern on his mind.

"Biyomon!"

She was nowhere in sight so she had to be pinned down under the crushing weight of the rubble. Without hesitating and despite the pain in his body, Agumon started digging through the rubble trying to find her.

"Biyomon! Biyomon where are you?" he said as he dug through the rubble trying to find her. Finally, he heard a cough from behind him and felt hopeful. He turned around and dug a little until he found her. She was lying face up with her right wing at an odd angle and her eyes half closed.

"A...Agumon...?" she said weakly.

"Hang in there Biyomon, I got you." he said scooping her into his arms. When he did, she gave a gasp of pain and clutched her right wing.

"My wing...I...I think it's broken..." she said weakly.

"Don't worry about it; I'll get you somewhere safe." he said reassuringly. He found an empty building whose occupants had already evacuated and laid Biyomon down in the lobby.

Before anything else, there was a loud crash as Lucemon took out several buildings with one attack. The two of them looked up and saw his floating figure and didn't know what to do.

"How's your wing doing?" Agumon asked.

"It still hurts. I don't think I can fly like this." Biyomon answered. Agumon then asked the question they've both been wondering.

"What do we do now?"

Biyomon sighed sadly. "I...I don't know anymore Agumon. We did everything we could and now..."

"Now Commandramon and Pteramon are gone." Agumon finished and Biyomon nodded. Agumon sighed and sat down next to Biyomon.

"It's over..." he said gloomily." Lucemon's gonna destroy the city and we'll never get Tai and the others back."

They couldn't do anything else but sit there and listen to Lucemon destroy Odaiba. "What do you think's gonna happen to us after the cities gone?" Biyomon asked.

"I dunno. If he stays as the Composer, we'll all be trapped in the games forever."

Biyomon clutched her broken wing tightly. "I'm scared Agumon."

Seeing her like this, he put an arm around her and held her close to his chest ready to protect her from anything that came there way. Just in time too because a Wall of Grizzly showed up in front of them. They looked at it but they didn't have the strength nor the will to fight it. They just closed their eyes and hugged each other tightly hoping that it would be quick.

"Excalibur!"

The Grizzly was momentarily zapped by a bolt of lighting before Darcmon flew in and cut it in half. She spotted Agumon and Biyomon and rushed to them.

"There you two are. Come on, we have to get back into the fight." she said.

But Agumon and Biyomon just looked at her and then went back to their original positions. "What's going on? We need you two."

"What difference would we make?" Biyomon asked her. "Lucemon's won; there's nothing anyone of us can do about it."

"Wait, you two're just giving up?" a shocked MetalKoromon said poking his head out.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's right." Agumon admitted. "I don't like it either but that's how it is."

"I can't believe this." Darcmon said shaking her head. "I can't believe you two and just give up hope like that."

"Well give us one reason we should still hope." Biyomon said.

Darcmon thought about it for a while. "You're both still alive aren't you? These games aren't over yet and a winner has yet to be determined. You both still have a chance of ending this once and for all!"

"Darcmon's right. I mean, what would Commandramon and Pteramon think if they saw that this is how you're reacting to what they did?" MetalKoromon asked.

"We wouldn't know now that they're gone." Agumon said.

"And this is how you're reacting to their death's?" Darcmon asked and they nodded. She grumbled and walked onto the streets. "Come here, there's something I want you to see."

Agumon and Biyomon looked at each other before standing up and going to her. She gestured them to look up and they did; they saw Lucemon still flying around destroying the city. A burst of flames nearby indicated that Flamemon and Coronamon were still alive. But suddenly, a different attack shot forth and hit Lucemon. Agumon and Biyomon stared as more and more attacks crossed the sky and struck Lucemon.

"While you two were grief stricken by Commandramon's and Pteramon's deaths, it became the waking call to the other players." Darcmon explained. "We were finally able to convince them that we could still win this."

Agumon and Biyomon continued to watch Lucemon being struck by the attacks; none of them seemed to be affecting him either. "We're all still here; we're all still fighting. Isn't that enough for us to continue hoping?" MetalKoromon asked them.

Agumon and Biyomon stared at them for several seconds as Lucemon was bombarded by the attacks from the other players. "You...You're right." Agumon said clenching his fists. "We can't just give up now, not if there's still hope that we can win."

"We'll fight, fight until we can't anymore. If that's what it takes to end these games for good, then we'll do it." Biyomon said full of confidence.

Darcmon and MetalKoromon smiled. "Now that's what I wanna hear." the latter said.

"Let's go. We've a Composer to defeat." Darcmon said and they ran after Lucemon. Crossing several streets, they eventually reached a spot under him.

"OK, I know we're all confident and now but we still don't have a plan." Agumon pointed out.

"Every attack fired thus far hasn't dealt enough damage. We need to find his weak point." Darcmon said.

"Hey, what about that?" MetalKoromon said pointing his tail at the big black sphere Lucemon. "Look at how he's clutching it; it's like he's protecting it or something."

"But how are we going to get up there? My wing's broken so I can't fly" Biyomon replied.

Darcmon flew upwards a few feet. "Grab onto my ankles; I'll take you up there."

They nodded and did what she said. Carrying both of them, Darcmon flew upwards at the large sphere Lucemon was clutching. She fired Gehenna Flame at the sphere but it didn't do anything.

"Hang on, i'll send you in there." Darcmon said.

"What?" Agumon exclaimed.

Darcmon continued to fly until she was right next to the sphere; Lucemon didn't notice them at all. With a loud grunt, she spun several times and launched Agumon and Biyomon at it. They screamed as they flew through the air until they hit the sphere. At first, they crashed into it but then they were absorbed into it and were consumed by darkness.


	23. The Final Battle Part 5

THE FINAL BATTLE PART 5

Darkness consumed Agumon and Biyomon as they sank further and further into Lucemon's sphere. They were pulled by some unknown force into it. Eventually, they arrived in the middle of a great abyss where black energy swirled around them.

"Who dares enter Gehenna?" a loud booming voice said. They looked around and found a large floating incest larva with seven pairs of yellow wings, a stinger and a red sphere at its belly.

"Lucemon! We're here to end you for good!" Agumon shouted.

Lucemon flew in closer to them and they backed off a bit. "You should have let me erase you. Now I will make you feel pain beyond imagination.

A black noise symbol appeared and placed itself on his forehead. His body flashed with dark energy and when it was over, he looked totally different. His wings became black tattoos and grew to several times their own length. His body was covered in black tattoos and his eyes were fill with black fire.

"Wing of Apocalypse!"

He raised his wings which began to brim with black energy. After a few seconds, a sphere of darkness appeared above his head which rapidly grew in size. With loud cry, a massive burst of dark energy surged forth towards Agumon and Biyomon. He grabbed her unbroken wing as they ran into the abyss trying to get away from the attack.

"There is no escape from Gehenna!" Lucemon taunted as they continued to run. Agumon and Biyomon jumped away from each other; the attack went right past them but the shock waves it created knocked them far away from each other.

"Y-you OK?" Agumon called out to her.

"I'm fine!" she answered but her fall made her wing ache again. "Let's hit him now!"

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

Both attacks scored direct hits on their target but when the dust cleared, Lucemon was totally unharmed. "Pathetic! Taste despair you fools!"

"Nightmare Stinger!"

A sphere of dark energy formed at his stinger and then he fired hundreds of black needles at them. Once again, Agumon tried using his Terra Force as a shield but it broke after five seconds. The needles struck them painfully and knocked them back several feet.

"Fools, surrender now and perhaps I'll make your deaths quicker." Lucemon said.

"Sorry...but surrendering isn't our thing." Agumon said as he and Biyomon slowly got up.

"Hmm. Is death you thing?" Lucemon asked.

"Nightmare Stinger!"

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

All three attacks collided resulting in a massive explosion. Lucemon blew the dust away with his wings but he found that Agumon and Biyomon were gone. He felt attacks strike him back and he turned around and found them. He fired Wings of Apocalypse again at the two and they barely dodged it. Agumon got up and saw the barrage of needles fired at him.

"Look out!" Biyomon shouted as he ran in front of him. She stuck out her broken wing and used it as a shield to block the needles from reaching Agumon.

"No Biyomon!" he shouted as he grabbed her and jumped out of the way of the attack. Tucking her close to his chest, they rolled away to safety. Then, Biyomon began whimpering; her broken wing hurt even more now.

"Biyomon-"

"No. I'm not sitting this fight out; I can't let you take him alone Agumon." she said anticipating what he was about to say.

"But-"

"Wings of Apocalypse!"

Agumon carried her as he ran away from the attack. Being slower, the attack caught up with him and struck his back knocking him down and causing Biyomon to fly out of his arms. He tried getting up but Lucemon fired Nightmare Stinger.

"Wing Blade!"

She too used her attack as a shield to block the needles but like Agumon's Terra Force, it was broken after a few seconds causing the needles to strike them painfully. Recovering, they fired their own attacks again but Lucemon still went undamaged.

"Nightmare-"

But before Lucemon could finish his attack, several tornadoes appeared and struck his body and this seemed to do enough damage. Puzzled, Agumon and Biyomon heard a familiar voice say: "You two can thank me when he's gone."

"L...Lily?" Biyomon asked.

More tornadoes appeared and struck Lucemon. "I'm within him so I can attack him like this." Lilithmon explained. "Damn...I'm losing control!"

"Hang in there Lily!" Agumon shouted.

"Wretch! You will pay for this!" Lucemon shouted.

"How're you gonna do that?" Lilithmon asked. "I'm within you; the only way to get rid of me is to destroy yourself."

As more tornadoes appeared, Agumon and Biyomon realized what she meant. "Wait, you mean...you mean if we beat him...you'll be gone forever too?" Biyomon said.

"That...that's right." The number of tornadoes began to lessen. "I've done all I can; the rest is up to you two. If you can...please...please tell MetalKoromon that I'm sorry."

"Lily!" Agumon shouted and tornadoes stopped appearing. Lucemon was already damaged greatly by them but he wasn't down yet.

"Nightmare Stinger!"

With no Lilithmon to help them, Agumon and Biyomon ran way from the attack like they always did. When it was over, they turned around and launched their own attacks; this time, Lucemon did appear to take damage from them which was good.

"He's weakening; we can still win this!" Biyomon said.

"Wings Of Apocalypse!"

"Terra Force!"

"Wing Blade!"

* * *

"Hey! Hey Coronamon, what's that!" Flamemon shouted pointing at the sphere Lucemon was clutching. Inside, they could see the three attacks collide and stop each other in mid air.

"That's Agumon and Biyomon!" MetalKoromon yelled out as Darcmon flew in closer to them.

"They look like they're in trouble." Darcmon pointed out as Lucemon's attack pushed Agumon's and Biyomon's back.

Meanwhile inside Gehenna, Lucemon flapped his wings and his attack broke through. Agumon and Biyomon dove sideways to avoid the blast.

"We almost had him." Biyomon said frustratingly. Lucemon fired Nightmare Stinger.

"Incoming!" Agumon shouted as they ran away from the needles. Biyomon turned around while running and fired another Wing Blade which flew around the needles and hit Lucemon distracting him for a while.

"Terra Force!"

The attack knocked Lucemon back several feet. Growling angrily, he fired another Wings of Apocalypse and Agumon and Biyomon countered with their own attacks. Once again, the two attacks stopped each other in mid air. Agumon and Biyomon put an extra burst of strength and their attacks began to push Lucemon's back.

"It's...working!" Agumon exclaimed.

But Lucemon wasn't going to give up without a fight. He to put an extra burst of strength and his attack pushed back Agumon's and Biyomon's. The attacks went rocking back and forth with neither side giving up. Lucemon decided to end it once and for all.

"Nightmare Stinger!"

He fired his attack into the burst of energy from his Wings of Apocalypse amplifying its power. The burst now began to slowly push against Agumon's and Biyomon's attack despite their attempts to resist it. With a loud cry, Lucemon broke through and Agumon and Biyomon were engulfed by the attack.

Pain like never before shot across their bodies burning them like fire hotter than anything else. They screamed as loud as they could for pain like that had never been felt by them before. When it was over, they were left lying on the ground badly burnt and weak.

"My victory is assured!" Lucemon said triumphantly gazing at the fallen bodies of Agumon and Biyomon.

Agumon seriously couldn't stand up. He clenched his fists trying to get up and continue fighting but his body didn't want to rise. Looking sideways, he found Biyomon doing the same thing, her body not wanting to continue fighting.

"B...Biyomon..." he said stretching his hand out as he tried crawling towards her.

"A...gu...mon..." she replied and she did the same trying to reach him.

Outside Gehenna, the others were watching tensely. "C'mon, you two can't give up!" Flamemon shouted at them.

"Get up! Don't give up fighting!" Darcmon shouted.

"Agumon! Biyomon!" Darcmon shouted.

Every other player in the city now saw what was going on inside Gehenna and they too started cheering Agumon and Biyomon on.

"If you lose this, we're all screwed!"

"Get up! Keep fighting!"

"Hmm." Lucemon heard the cries of the players from within Gehenna. "Their cheers will do you no good." Agumon and Biyomon were now just a few inches from each other. Lucemon raised his wings.

"WINGS OF APOCALYPSE!"

The massive column of energy shot forth and hit Agumon and Biyomon; at the exact same time, their hands met and they were engulfed by the column of energy.

"HA HA HA HA! DIE YOU FOOLS!" Lucemon shouted.

But at that moment, a small golden sphere appeared in the middle of the column. It expanded and blew away Lucemon's attack completely and revealed Agumon and Biyomon holding each others hands. With their bodies glowing with golden light, they stood up and turned to their enemy.

"Lucemon," Agumon said. "You might wanna hear this 'cause it'll be the last thing you'll ever hear!"

"Impossible! I cannot be defeated!" Lucemon shouted.

Biyomon looked at Agumon. "Ready Agumon?"

"You bet I am; c'mon, let's do this!"

Together they raised their joined hands together and Lucemon saw something in their hands, the Harmonizer Pin. The two of them gave a loud cry as the glow around their bodies intensified. Together with loud voices, they shouted out with all their heart:

"FUSION ATTACK LEVEL 3!"

* * *

"Whoa, look at that!" Coronamon said pointing at the sphere.

He and every other player saw the same thing. A small sphere of flames appeared inside of Gehenna. As Lucemon struggled and cried out in pain, the sphere expanded and took a new form. It was a massive flaming phoenix with a sun at its core. Lucemon gave one last cry of pain before he was completely incinerated.

"They did it...they won!" MetalKoromon shouted.

The entire city erupted in cheers at Agumon and Biyomon's victory. The massive flaming phoenix gave a single cry of triumph before vanishing from sight.


	24. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"Mnghh..." Agumon mumbled. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw that he was laying face down on a warm white floor with a small later of mist. Wherever he was, there wasn't any walls nor ceiling.

Looking forward, he found Biyomon on the floor too, her eyes closed and her wing just a few inches away from his hand. Then her eyes began to open slowly and she got a look of their surroundings.

"Whoa...is this heaven?" Agumon thought while looking at Biyomon.

They then heard footsteps and they sat up to see who was making them. To their surprise, they found Joshua who said: "It's about time you two woke up."

"Joshua? What...what're you doing here?" Biyomon asked. "Where are we?"

"Let's just say... this we're in a higher plane than the one you came from." he answered.

"Hang on," Agumon said troubled. "Does that mean we're-"

"No, neither of you are dead I assure you." Joshua said. "I brought you here after I was freed to thank you two."

"Released?" Biyomon asked.

"Well ever since the Composer was defeated, your friends and I were released." Joshua answered.

"Defeated..." It struck Agumon. "Wait, you mean-"

"That's correct. The Composer has been defeated by you two." Joshua finished.

Overjoyed, Biyomon ran up and hugged Agumon tightly; her broken wing had apparently healed. Just as they were celebrating this wonderful moment, Joshua had to intrude. "Now there's a mater we need to settle."

Agumon and Biyomon parted reluctantly and listened to him. "Obviously, only one of you can become Composer. I'll leave that decision to you two."

"Simple. I want Agumon to be Composer. "Biyomon said turnign to him.

"Me?" he asked.

"Is that alright with you Agumon?" Joshua asked.

Agumon considered it for several seconds. "I'll do it. I'll become Composer."

Joshua smirked. "Now that's been settled and done. Agumon, you are now the Composer of the Odaiba games. you will have complete and totall control over the games and a few other powers I might add."

"Like what?" Agumon asked curiously.

Joshua gave a small laugh. "By just wanting it, you could wipe all of Odaiba off the face of the earth."

They were stunned into silence. Agumon took a few steps back and held up his hands. "OK I guess I should be careful them..."

"You have a number of other powers but the choice whether to use them or not is still yours." Joshua added.

"Wait, what about those who were erased?" Biyomon asked.

Joshua dropped his smile. "They are beyond our help. There isn't anything we can to about them. i'm sorry."

Depressed, Agumon and Biyomon looked downwards. Terriermon and Lopmon...Rinkmon and Mothmon...Levi and Manfred... Commandramon and Pteramon... and who knows how many other Digimon...They were all gone, gone and can never be returned.

Joshua sighed. "But if it would cheer you up, all you have to do is say so and every other player will return to their lives."

"Done." Agumon said looking back at Joshua.

"Well then everything's settled I can take my leave." Joshua said turning around.

"Hey Joshua," Agumon began and Joshua looked at him from over his shoulder. "Thanks."

The latter gave a small smile. "Though these games may end, the Noise will continue to exist meaning that someone can still use their power to start another game, maybe not here but somewhere else. As a fellow Composer, can I count on you to help me with that problem."

Agumon looked at Biyomon before answering. "Sure, You can count on me."

Joshua smiled one last time and looked ahead. "Goodbye Agumon and Biyomon. Tell your friends...that I had fun."

He raised his hand a pair of tattoo wings shot out of his back but they were white unlike the DL's. Ignoring the gasps of the two Digimon, Joshua walked forward into the great white expanse until his body was enveloped in white light and vanished.

* * *

It was raining, not too weak too be a drizzle but not too strong to be an all-out storm. It was just regular rainfall that fell on the city of Odaiba. It's citizen had absolutely no idea that just yesterday, another evil force had been defeated and that they should celebrate.

Only it wasn't a time for celebration now. Biyomon was walking into the park carrying nothing but a small bouquet of flowers. Dripping wet, she walked through the muddy ground of the park until she reached her destination.

Right in the middle of the park under a tall tree was a small piece of wood with an inscription sticking out of the ground. Biyomon went over to this and, kneeling down, she placed the flowers on its base.

In silence, she stared at it for several minutes until she felt the rain stop. But when she looked up, she found Agumon holding an umbrella over her.

"You could get a cold y'know." he said. "I thought I'd find you here."

Biyomon looked at the flowers she placed. "At least it's all over." she said with a sigh.

"Well not yet. There's still one more thing we have to take care of." Agumon said.

"You're right." Biyomon stood up and held onto Agumon's arm as she went under the umbrella. Before they left, they read once again the inscription made on the wood.

FOR TERRIERMON AND LOPMON AND ALL DIGIMON WHO WERE ERASED IN THE ODAIBA GAMES

MAY THEY REST IN PEACE

* * *

First, they had to handle a grave. Now, Agumon and Biyomon were now face to face with a sobbing Yuki in her apartment.

"Levi...he's...he's dead..." Yuki sobbed; Agumon and Biyomon couldn't help feeling sorry for her. They never mention Levi being a Digimon nor about how many he killed. Despite everything he did, he didn't deserve what happened to him.

"Yuki..." Biyomon said.

"It's my fault..." Yuki said with a fresh wave of tears. "I never...never should've told him...I"m...I'm the reason he's dead...!"

She resumed her sobbing. "He loved you y'know that?" Agumon said and Yuki looked up. "You were the last thing on his mind before he died."

"I...I was?"

"Yeah. He...he doesn't like other people much but he said that...that you're the only person he did like." Biyomon mentioned.

"And don't worry. His boss won't be hurting anyone else ever again." Agumon assured.

Yuki sniffed and wiped her nose; she seemed to calm down a bit. "Th...thank you...for telling me...about...about Levi..."

"You'll be OK?" Biyomon asked.

Yuki wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "I...I'll be fine...Besides, Levi said he doesn't like it when I'm frowning."

With that note, Yuki thanked them again and they left her apartment. Outside, the rain had stopped and the sun was peeking out of a few clouds. Across the building where Yuki's apartment was a bench. Thought still wet, Agumon and Biyomon sat down on it and sighed.

"You really think she'll be alright?" Biyomon asked, her eyes on the building.

"She's a strong girl; I think she'll be fine." Agumon answered. They were silent for some time.

"So how're you managing your new powers?" Biyomon asked curiously.

Agumon looked at his hands again. "Well Odaiba's still here so I think I've got these power under control."

Biyomon laughed at this; Agumon smiled and joined in her laughter. It was during the course of the laughter that his hand and her wing met on the bench. They stopped laughing and Agumon blushed slightly.

Then without warning, Biyomon went over and kissed him. After what seemed like an hour to Agumon, she parted and said: "That underwater thing doesn't count."

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah well I was drowning after all."

"So consider that your first kiss from me Agumon." Biyomon said sweetly.

He smiled at her. "Can I have my second one now?" he asked slyly.

She chuckled at this before kissing him once more. Unknown to either of them, Joshua was watching from the higher plane. But he wasn't only seeing them but all of the Digidestined and the Digimon that were brought back to life. So many happy faces, he was very much tempted to join them.

But no. His place wasn't here in Odaiba but somewhere else, someplace where he had friends. Though he would miss the ones he made here in Odaiba, Joshua turned his back and, like the players, returned to where he truly belonged.

One quick teleportation later, he went from Odaiba to Shibuya instantly. In the middle of Scramble Crossing, he heard someone shout his name. Looking at the statue of Hachiko, he found four people he knew were his friends and he went on over to meet them.

"Beat, Rhyme, Neku, Shiki." he said to them.

"What took you so long man?" Beat said annoyed by his tardiness.

"I had...something to attend to." he answered. "What's today's agenda?"

"Shopping!" Shiki and Rhyme shouted excitedly. Neku and Beat groaned slightly.

Joshua chuckled. "That was expected."

"C'mon let's go everyone. The sale at 104 ends in half an hour and I'm not waiting." Shiki said. Together with his four friends, they headed for 104; a content Joshua with them.

* * *

Well that's the end of that series. If the introduction of TWEWY characters confused you then sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for reading my Odaiba Games series ;)


End file.
